


¿He Xuan? ☾ Beefleaf

by Jemina_araignee



Category: Bendicion oficial del cielo, Danmei, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Angustía, Anterior al canon, Conciliación, Drama, Final Feliz, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina_araignee/pseuds/Jemina_araignee
Summary: Sanar de las heridas es un proceso larga y muchas veces doloroso, pero si no perdonas, nunca sanarás por completo. Ambos debían aprender aquello, para permitirse seguir adelante. Esta historia trata el antes, durantes y después de la historia original.Temas:Angustia/romance/ final feliz/ post-canon/ dolor, mucho dolor.
Relationships: Hè Xuán / Shī Qīngxuán, Leve Hualian, beefleaf - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Ascender es como dejar caer una copa de vino

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzaré esta historia hablando sobre como era la vida de Shi Qingxuan para poder visualizar de mejor forma su desarrollo futuro. Espero les guste. El fic también estará en Wattpad.

Una luz lo rodeó con tanta potencia que sintió su cuerpo temblar, era una sensación cálida y que llenó todo su cuerpo por completo, haciendo que su mente se sintiera tan... pacífica y clara. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y en cuestión de segundos, su sensación de elevarse se detuvo abruptamente. Abrió los ojos, encontrando un paisaje extraño, pero muy hermoso por cierto. Al mirar bien, logró notar que estaba de pie sobre un lago que parecía un espejo gigante. Al volver a levantar la vista, encontró a una mujer delante de él, la cual flotaba sobre el estanque con una luz brillante que le hacía difícil visualizar correctamente sus rasgos. Un manto celestial la rodeaba como un arco sobre su complicado peinado. 

ㅡTu arma espiritual te será concedida. ㅡDijo con un tono de voz suave, pero muy claro. 

Del lago emergieron distintos artefactos, dentro de esferas doradas de luz. Habían diversas herramientas y accesorios llamativos. Una pala, un jarrón, un Liu Chin, entre otros. Miró a la mujer, pero cuando quiso hablar, notó que no tenía voz. Sorprendido, tocó su garganta. ¿Ella lo había silenciado? Tosió buscando sacar alguna palabra, mas no lo logró. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, como saber quien era ella, en qué lugar estaban, que significaba su posición actual y a donde iba. ¿Subiría al cielo ya? ¿Significaba que estaba ascendiendo? Su hermano nunca le contó sobre aquel lugar. Solo había derramado vino... 

ㅡEste es mi territorio ancestral, soy el segundo paso que debe pasar un Dios elemental para ascender por completo. ㅡExplicó ella, y luego movió su mano, la cual sostenía un báculo. 

Los objetos comenzaron a moverse entorno a Shi QingXuan, hasta que una esfera se detuvo frente a él. La luz que lo rodeaba pareció explotar sin afectarle, pero aun así meció sus cabellos y túnicas. Estiró sus manos y así el abanico cerrado cayó sobre sus palmas. Lo miró extrañado, ¿esto era un artefacto espiritual? Alzó la mirada a la mujer, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, nunca los había abierto. Mantenía una pose muy digna, que la hacía verse de otro mundo... bueno, técnicamente era algo así. 

ㅡYa veo... ㅡComentó mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. ㅡEres familiar del Dios del Agua. Sus energías son muy similares. ㅡSu cuerpo comenzó a descender del aire hasta el estanque, pero al igual que él, no fue tragada, en cambio, caminó sobre ella con sus pies descalzos y un tinteo de los brazaletes de oro que adornaban sus tobillos. ㅡTú elemento es el aire, este artefacto espiritual te ayudará a manejarlo a través de su comando. Deberás nombrarlo y crear una clave de activación. Cierra tus ojos y llámalo, entonces quedarás conectado a este. 

Sin querer desobedecer, cerró sus ojos y tomando el abanico, inventó su propia clave de activación. Era creativo, no le tomó mucho escoger una. Antes de que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos, otra vez se sintió que era elevado. Ascendió logrando captar a penas como el estanque y la dama quedaban a la distancia. Soltó un pequeño grito, mientras el sonido de campanas le llenaba los oídos. Cuando todo logró calmarse, la luz dorada que lo sumergía y cortaba su visión, desapareció de forma paulatina, hasta que estuvo de pie frente a muchas personas. Estaba entonces devuelta en el cielo, logró reconocer las caras, pues había pasado un tiempo en el cielo medio, como apoyo de su hermano, aunque era más una excusa para poder tenerlo cerca y no en la tierra donde era más fácil que el venerable de las palabras vacías lo encontrara.

ㅡ¡QingXuan! 

Se giró un poco, estando aún un poco mareado por la ascensión. Aun así, logró ver a su hermano abriéndose paso entre la multitud, con una sonrisa muy tenue, pero que demostraba lo feliz que estaba. No dudó en correr a sus brazos, apretando el abanico en su mano derecha. Se lanzó al mayor, rodeándolo por el cuello, aferrado a él con los ojos apretados. 

ㅡ¡Ge! ¡Ge soy un Dios! ¡Mírame! ㅡDecía asombrado, y muy feliz.

ㅡMh, te veo. ㅡRespondió el Dios del agua, acariciando su mejilla y luego logró ver su abanico. ㅡ¿Y eso?

Alzó su mano que sostenía el abanico y así lo miró, sin embargo se quedó en blanco. No recordaba de donde había salido en absoluto... Miró al mayor mostrando la misma confusión de él. Ling Wen y Pei Ming se acercaron a él, con una sonrisa amplia, o al menos el general la tenía, pues la Diosa de la Literatura tenía aquel rostro normal, pero con una leve curvatura en sus labios. 

ㅡBienvenido a la comunidad de Dioses. ㅡDijo Ming, revolviendo los cabellos del nuevo. 

ㅡLa campana indicó que eras un maestro elemental. ㅡAñadió Ling Wen. 

ㅡSi, me parece que soy el Dios del Viento. ㅡRespondió mientras abría su abanico y mostraba los trazos que decían "Viento". ㅡCreo que será mi herramienta espiritual, ¡Ge! Ambos usamos un abanico ahora. 

Algunos otros funcionarios y Dioses se acercaron a dar la bienvenida al nuevo Dios, muchos decidieron que era mejor llevarse bien con el hermano menor del Dios del agua, pues sus seguidores aumentaban todo el tiempo, lo que pronto lo haría ser fuerte, estando por debajo del mismísimo Jun Wu. Luego de que logró quitarse a la gente de encima, caminó junto a su hermano hacia el palacio del Dios del Agua. Logró ver de paso a su palacio siendo construido por funcionarios, todos parecían trabajar laboriosamente en ello. Estaba agradecido y muy feliz, pues tendría su propio palacio, pero eso también le causaba tristeza, pues ya no viviría en el mismo techo que su hermano mayor. Aunque por otro lado, se sacaría de encima al venerable de las palabras vacías ahora que era un Dios, ¿quien iría contra él? Ya no más miedo, ya no más accidentes por su culpa, ya no más posible final suicida por locura... Podría respirar en paz y hacer su vida. Esos pensamientos le hicieron llorar, y no lo notó hasta que su hermano se volteó y limpió sus mejillas con sus dedos. 

ㅡ¿QingXuan? 

ㅡ¿Se acabó...? ㅡPronunció con una voz suave. 

ㅡSi... ya no te molestará más. ㅡPrometió su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza. Depositó un beso en su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. ㅡSe acabó QingXuan... 

༄ 🍃

Cuando ascendió, ya estaba anocheciendo, por ello, ahora se encontraba en sus túnicas interiores dentro de la habitación de su hermano mayor, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como el otro cepillaba su cabellos castaños con una peineta de plata. Por mucho que quisiera ir a festejar su logro, su hermano lo mantenía cautivo de cierta forma. Era extraño que su hermano fuese tan cariñoso en estos tiempos, pero le gustaba que tuviera sus días en los que demostraba todo su real amor que ocultaba bajo esa máscara de piedra. Entre sus manos tenía el abanico, jugueteaba con él, memorizándolo con sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando las varillas. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, mirando a su hermano a través del espejo de plata que tenía sobre el mueble. 

ㅡGe, ¿crees que sea muy difícil que aprenda a usar el viento? 

ㅡDepende de tu esfuerzo. ㅡRespondió este, sin dejar su trabajo. ㅡYo me dediqué día y noche, y lo sabes. Con el mismo esfuerzo, espero que logres hacerlo. 

ㅡ¿Día y noche? Pero Ge...

ㅡQingXuan. ㅡLlamó con un tono duro. ㅡDeja de pensar de esa forma tan descuidada. Ahora eres un Dios, no un oficial del cielo medio. Necesitas ser fuerte y tener un nombre que sea difícil de olvidar o los demás pasarán por sobre ti. Con sudor y lágrimas debes conseguir tu puesto. ¿Entendido? Ya no eres un niño. 

Permaneció en silencio mirando el reflejo de su hermano mayor y luego suspiró de forma suave, asintiendo a sus palabras. Tenía razón. Aun no era un Dios completo, no tenía seguidores devotos, nadie conocía de él, necesitaba ganarse a la gente con su trabajo y para ello, debía manipular su abanico a la perfección. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, logrando ver el abanico, era muy hermoso, la madera tenía un patrón tallado que parecía ser viento, el papel del abanico era suave y muy elegante. Sin duda, era un muy adecuado instrumento espiritual. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? ¿Aparecía al ascender? 

ㅡQingXuan. 

Alzó la mirada a ver a su hermano cuando le llamó. Se había alejado de él, caminando hasta uno de sus enseres, del cual extrajo una pequeña caja. Se acercó de nuevo, extendiéndole la caja. Lo observó un momento y luego depositó el abanico sobre su regazo, sosteniendo la caja con su otra mano. Al abrirla, encontró un hermoso par de aretes. Su hermano siempre le daba regalos, sobre todo luego de ascender, los regalos cada vez se volvían más y más excéntricos y costosos. Aquellos aretes no era menos, eran hermosos y hechos de jade. 

ㅡGe, es hermoso. ㅡDecía sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a su regalo. 

Logró ver a su hermano ubicarse a su lado, tomando un pendiente lo reemplazo por el que usaba antes Qingxuan. Realizó la misma acción con la otra oreja, al finalizar se apartó un poco, tomando las mejillas de este, mirándole a los ojos. 

ㅡNo quiero que te los quites nunca, ¿entendido? 

ㅡ¡Jamás me quitaría los regalos que me da Ge! ㅡReplicó este con una sonrisa amplia. 

QingXuan no lo sabía, pero a través de esos aretes, Wudu podía compartir su energía de forma constante a su hermano menor, y con ello mantener la farsa de Dios, un destino que no era suyo. Wudu solo podía verle con una leve sonrisa, guardándose para sí mismo el peso de sus acciones con el único fin de ver a su hermano bien. Quizás si nunca hubiese sido maldecido, habría solo seguido los pasos de su padre y todo hubiese seguido su rumbo normal, pero no, el destino no lo quiso así, le obligo a matar para poder cuidar de su pequeño y dulce hermano menor. 

Con el cabello cepillado y con un aroma a naranjas, fue hasta la cama en la que su hermano se estaba acomodando. Este al verle acercarse negó con la cabeza, indicando que no le permitiría dormir con él. Le hizo pucheros junto con su cara de cachorrito, sollozando hasta que le dio el permiso que quería. Riendo se lanzó a la cama tan blanda que parecía estar rellena de plumas. Se acomodó junto a su hermano mayor, mirándolo desde su lado de la cama. Sus pies buscaron las piernas del mayor, calentando sus dedos fríos en la piel del otro, escuchando su queja por el frío. 

ㅡGe, ¿crees que papá y mamá estén orgullosos ahora? ㅡPreguntó curioso.

ㅡEllos siempre han estado orgullosos de ti, eres nuestro mayor tesoro, QingXuan. ㅡSinceró el mayor. ㅡAhora duermete o te haré dormir en tu habitación. ㅡAmenazó mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda. 

Sonriendo, se acercó más apoyando su frente en la espalda de su hermano mayor. Estaba tan feliz ahora. Sentía que su hermano podría estar orgulloso de él ahora, y que ya no tendría que preocuparse de los peligros, quitando aquel peso de sus hombros.


	2. ¿Quién dijo que aprender a usar el viento sería fácil?

Se dedicaron tres días para hacer la preparación para su celebración de bienvenida, su hermano no escatimo en gastos para hacer que fuese tan lujoso y genial posible. Él más que opinar, solo seguía a su hermano, viendo como él decidía lo que habría y que no para la fiesta que se haría en su palacio que ya estaba del todo construido gracias a las habilidades sobrehumanas de los funcionarios. Por mucho que quiso opinar respecto a su propia fiesta, su hermano escogía lo que él quería, pues finalmente él estaba financiando todo. Aburrido, comenzó a caminar por su enorme palacio. Ya habían sirvientes acomodándose en sus respectivas habitaciones y comenzando con sus funciones básicas. Se acercó a mirar más de cerca, encontrando a una muchacha vestida como el resto, con el cabello bien recogido mientras en silencio limpiaba las copas para la fiesta. 

—Hola, soy Qingxuan. —Saludó estando cerca. 

Ella soltó un pequeño grito por el susto y luego bajó la cabeza, muy sumisa y preocupada por sus acciones anteriores. 

—Alteza Shi, no lo escuche. Esta sierva le pide disculpas. 

No le sorprendía realmente su actitud, había vivido un tiempo en el palacio de su hermano y los sirvientes actuaban igual. No le extrañaba que estos hayan sido instruidos por su hermano también. Suspiró suave y con una sonrisa radiante se acercó a ella tocando su hombro. 

—Por favor, no llames así ni tampoco hagas reverencias. Solo soy un Dios. Digo... no soy la gran cosa, bueno si, pero no. —Se calló un momento pensando mejor sus palabras. — Sólo no quiero que hagan eso, quiero que seamos como una gran familia, ¿Mh? que nos cuidemos entre todos. ¿Se... entiende? 

—Lo que usted ordene, Señorito Shi. —Respondió ella sin moverse de su lugar. 

Tal vez no sería tan fácil como pensaba. La ayudó a erguirse para que no tuviera que hacer reverencias y así miró su trabajo. Se veía muy aburrido, miró a la chica y así decidió retirarse para no molestarla más con su trabajo. Pensó en ayudar, pero sabía que si su hermano supiera que estaba haciendo ese trabajo, lo regañaría a él y a la chica por permitirle, ya le había pasado en su palacio. Continuó caminando por el lugar, era sin dudas muy hermoso y similar al de su hermano. El techo estaba muy alto, muy bien iluminado y con exquisitas decoraciones. En cada lugar encontraba sirvientes que al verle hacía una reverencia para saludar. Luego se encargaría de hablar con ellos para evitar tanta parafernalia respecto a su posición. Era la primera vez que iba hasta su habitación, la cual estaba en el segundo piso del palacio, recorrió los amplios pasillos hasta llegar a grandes puertas con el símbolo del viento en ellas. Ingresó encontrando una habitación bastante grande, con una cama en medio con doseles y cortinas de seda cayendo por sus costados. Se dedicó a mirar todo, los muebles de Ju-mu, con ese color rojo tan bonito y con detalles tallados en la madera. Escabeles con floreros con paisajes pintados, armarios de cuatro piezas y con estantes, percheros y biombos de una hoja. Caminó hasta la cama donde se sentó un momento y luego se dejó caer mirando el techo. Sonrió un momento sintiendo la paz y liviandad al quitarse el peso del miedo. 

Despertó de un salto cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, se sentó con el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada. Su hermano estaba en la entrada con su cara molesta, seguido por algunas sirvientas. ¿Se había dormido? La escasa luz de la habitación le decía que sí. Se maldijo por haberse dado un momento de relajo, con una risita nerviosa se levantó de la cama, arreglando su ropa. 

—Ah, Ge. Yo ya estaba por cambiarme la ropa y...

—¡Ya hay invitados abajo! Creí que podría dejarte la simple tarea de vestirte. —Soltó el mayor, con un suspiro exasperado hizo a las chicas entrar. 

Decidió no decir nada más, mientras dejaba que le desvistieran casi como un niño pequeño, dejándolo únicamente con su túnica interior blanca. Luego capa tras capa fue puesto su traje nuevo que le había mandado a pedir su hermano. Era hermoso sin duda, con detalles en todos lados, de telas costosas y joyas incrustadas. Su corona para el cabello también era increíblemente fascinante, hecha de oro y jade, se veía más como un príncipe. Ya listo, despidió a las chicas invitándolas a beber algo a su favor y así bajó las escaleras hasta el salón principal. Podía escuchar las melodías de Dizi, Guqin y otros instrumentos que se unían para crear un ambiente muy cálido. Había mucha gente, Dioses que no había visto antes, con sus subalternos y personas del cielo medio. Su hermano no había dejado a nadie a fuera, pues quería mostrarlo a todos. Al acercarse, escuchó algunos leves murmullos e incluso sonrojos leves en sus sirvientas y otras funcionarias celestiales. No podía negar que era una persona muy atractiva, de rasgos finos y amables, sin duda llamaba la atención como su hermano, solo que él no tenía esa mirada fría, invitando a todos a verle. 

—Ah, Qingxuan. —Llamó su hermano, quien tenía a sus costados a Pei Ming y Lin Wen. —Ven, saluda a tus invitados. 

Se aproximó más a su hermano y así miró a todos los presentes, no lograba abarcar a todos con la mirada, eran demasiados. Su mano fue llenada con una copa de vino, lo que le hizo sonreír mucho más. Alzó su copa hacia sus invitados. 

—Gracias por asistir, espero podamos ser buenos compañeros. —Dijo este, sabiendo muy bien como manejar las relaciones sociales, sobre todo las fiestas.

—Felicitaciones al Dios del viento. —Soltó alguien. 

—Bienvenido, bienvenido. —Añadió otro. 

Y así con palabras de cortesía, la fiesta inicio. Los platos corrieron por entre todos los invitados, aunque lo que más se bebía era el vino más que los alimentos. Él primero estuvo junto a su hermano mientras uno a uno los invitados iban presentando sus regalos, luego de aceptar todos y cada uno de ellos, decidió hacer vida social. Se paseó conversando con todas las personas que se le cruzaron, todos parecían ser muy amables y le seguían el ritmo, solo algunos contestaron con seriedad y se negaron a seguirle el juego. Fue una noche muy animada, con fuegos artificiales, danzas de hermosas bellezas y otros eventos. Él sin duda fue el alma de la fiesta con todo el alcohol que se tomó, sin duda un show memorable para todos, más de lo que habrían deseado seguramente. No fue hasta que su hermano lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación que todo acabó. Para él había sido como una noche muy buena, aunque seguía prefiriendo sus borracheras en el mundo común. 

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, mientras su hermano le hacía levantarse. Su ropa fue cambiada a una más simple pero no por ello menos hermosa. Sin tener energías fue jalado hasta una zona sin palacios cercanos, con solo jardines que nadie usaba. Su hermano parecía no tener problemas, entonces recordó que podía eliminar el alcohol con su energía. Se concentró en ello y al lograrlo, fue como si le hubieran quitado un velo de los ojos y un cajón de la cabeza. Mucho mejor, sonrió mirando a su hermano. 

—¡Deja de sonreír! —Se quejó el mayor. —Saca tu abanico, es hora de entrenarte.

Bajó la sonrisa y así sacó el abanico que tenía contra su abdomen apoyado de su cinturón de tela. Lo abrió logrando ver los trazos que formaban la palabra viento. Miró a su hermano, quien también sacó su abanico. 

—Ge, pero yo no tengo devotos aun para que me den poderes espirituales.

—No lo necesitas, primero aprendes la técnica. Ahora mira e imita lo que hago. A diferencia de un Dios marcial, nosotros no solo peleamos con nuestros elementos, somos el elemento. Lo manejamos a nuestro antojo, lo dirigimos hacia donde queremos. —Decía WuDu mientras movía su mano y muñeca, seguido de su cuerpo de una forma armoniosa. —Debes sentirlo, ser el aire, convertirte en el aire. 

Ser el aire, pensó para sí mismo mientras buscaba seguir los pasos de su hermano. Lo realizó por unos minutos pero no lograba sentir nada, ¿debía sentir algo? Se quejó por ello, pero se guardó todo al ver la cara del otro. Debía esforzarse. Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones y así continuó imitando a su hermano. No era fácil, su hermano había estudiado sobre ello, él no. Por más que quiso, sus pasos eran bruscos, o no tan elegantes como su hermano quería que fueran. 

—No eres cualquiera, eres un Dios. Tu imagen es importante, no puedes recordarte como el Dios que no sabía moverse o que parecía un palo andante. Debes reflejar tu elemento. —Regañaba WuDu. 

—Es que no siento nada... Ge, ¿Por qué no me prestas un poco de tus poderes? Así quizás pueda sentirlo mejor. 

No esperaba que accediera, pero su hermano se acercó tocando su hombro y así sintió el calor abrazarlo y alojarse en sus venas, era suaves, pero ahí estaba. Movió su abanico como había dicho su hermano antes, pero no tuvo efecto alguno. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero nada daba resultado, lo cual lo estaba llenando de frustración. 

—Ge, no puedo. —Soltó molesto.

—Si puedes, cierra los ojos. —Ordenó con un tono algo molesto. 

Hizo lo que le solicitó, sintiendo como su hermano apoyaba su palma sobre su dorso, manejando así su movimiento con el abanico. Confiaba su vida en su hermano, así que no se preocupó. Se enfocó en lo que hacía, en su respiración cerca de su mejilla y la brisa que chocaba en su cabello. Su mano balanceó el abanico en forma de medio circulo, no fue fácil mantener el agarre en las costillas de madera, pues sentía que se le cerrarían o lo soltaría por accidente. Entonces comenzó a sentir una corriente de brisa nueva, abrió sus ojos buscando encontrar algo, mas no había nada que pudiera decirle que lo estaba logrando. Su hermano se apartó de él, asintiendo. 

—Eso es bastante poco, pero es mejor que nada. Continua practicando el agarre de su abanico antes de avanzar. —Señaló antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Ge, ¿me dejarás solo? 

—A diferencia tuya, tengo gente a mis espaldas pidiendo ayuda. No te marcharás hasta que logres un buen manejo del abanico. 

Sin decir nada, lo observó alejarse hasta que ya no logró verle. Con un suspiro suave, miró su abanico y así comenzó a moverlo, abanicarse era una cosa, pero sostenerlo en diversas posiciones era diferente, a veces su dedo meñique quedaba flotando en el aire sin alcanzar la guarda. Practicó por una hora hasta que sintió que su muñeca se acalambraba, cansado y aburrido se detuvo para descansar. Se sentó en el césped y dio masajes aliviando su tensión mientras sus cabellos se movían por el viento. Jugando con su abanico, decidió probar su mano izquierda mientras sanaba la derecha, para su sorpresa, su agarre era mucho mejor, incluso podía manejarlo con movimientos bruscos lo cual lo dejó sin saber que decir. Usando la poca energía que quedaba de su hermano, decidió intentar de nuevo el vaivén de medio circulo cerca de una flor, la cual poco a poco comenzó a moverse con su brisa. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora, quizás su habilidad se desarrollaría mejor en su mano izquierda. Se alzó y corrió a buscar a su hermano a darle la noticia, era un avance importante para él. 

🍃 🍃

🍃

Jadeó mientras caía al charco de lodo, se alzó apoyado de sus brazos mirando a su hermano que permanecía en su lugar, con una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor. Ya había pasado seis meses desde su llegada al cielo, su hermano se encargó de darlo a conocer a la gente con misiones simples y a través de sueños, por lo que poco a poco los templos de su hermano recibían peticiones por el favor del Dios del viento. No era mucho realmente, pero ya estaba progresando en su camino como Deidad. Actualmente su hermano había decidido que la forma más efectiva de saber si realmente estaba listo era con una pelea entre los dos. Elemento contra elemento, para ver las técnicas aprendidas, sin embargo, ¿quien dijo que sería fácil derrotara su hermano? Wudu tenía unos años más de experiencia y tenía sin duda una habilidad innata para trabajar al agua a su gusto. A diferencia suya, que no fue tan fácil pero que logró sobrellevarlo. 

—¿vas a seguir ahí tirado? ¿Debo ir por ti? ¡Un demonio te habría acabado ya! —Soltó este.

Demonios, fantasmas, y todo ser de inframundo, ya le había tocado luchar con un fantasma y fue realmente aterrador, jamás había luchado antes, de no ser que su hermano estaba cerca , quizás como hubiera acabado todo. Por muy Dios que fuese, no tenía experiencia en nada, más que su voluntad de ayudar a la gente. Se levantó y así lanzó un golpe de aire con su abanico, uno que hizo sacudir los árboles a sus alrededores, esperando llegar a su hermano. El agua bloqueó su golpe, y luego se lanzó hacia él con la intención de agarrarlo. Con un pequeño grito de hizo a un lado, corriendo mientras movía su abanico para hacer más ligero y rápido su desplazamiento. Se internó entre los árboles, escondido mientras pensaba en su futuro golpe. Su hermano era muy bueno prediciendo ataques, y defendiéndose, un demonio también podría llegar a ser tan bueno. Cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza, el agua lo golpeó de nuevo, lanzandolo lejos de su posición. Chocando contra un árbol, se volteó antes de que el agua lo tocara de nuevo. Usando su abanico y toda la energía espiritual que le entregó su hermano, realizó un remolino absorviendo el agua junto con algunas rojas, incluso un árbol se salió de sus raíces y se unió. Envió su ataque a la posición de su hermano, logrando ver por primera vez como huía de un ataque y se ponía en en lugar seguro. Al encontrarse sus miradas, recibió una grata sensación en el pecho. Deshizo su torbellino y corrió hacia su hermano. Se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriendo. 

—¡Ge!

—Lo hiciste muy bien, usar otros elementos a tu favor. Muy bien. Ahora puedo sentirme seguro de que sabes defenderte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba hacer algo así de entrenamiento, pero no quise alargarlo demasiado pues no se centra en ello el fic. Solo es una muestra de como funciona a mi forma el manejo de artefactos espirituales. Igual quiero añadir formas de manejar el viento un poco más dificil más que solo agitar ráfagas, siendo un Dios, ¿que acaso no puede hacer más maravillas?


	3. Nuevos amigos.

¿Quién dijo que el Dios del viento no trabaja? ¡Qué disfrute durante su trabajo es otra cosa! Pero sin duda hace su trabajo con gran compromiso para ayudar a todos los que lo necesitan. Desde temprano estuvo respondiendo oraciones, como haciendo que el viento fuese favorable para los barcos, o como evitando que los vientos sean demasiados despiadados, o eliminado plagas, ¡si, incluso eliminando malas plagas! Sin embargo, las oraciones que llegaron ese día era algo nuevo, necesitaban su ayuda en algo realmente serio y preocupante, y sin duda quería hacerse cargo. Viajó al lugar a ver el estado, sin duda las lluvias no era favorables, probablemente un invierno bastante seco lo que provocaba las sequías actuales. Decidido en ayudar, puso manos a la obra. 

Le habían indicado con anterioridad donde podía encontrar a la maestra de la lluvia, pero nunca había ido hasta ahora. Descendió del cielo con el lugar ya marcado, apareciendo en un lugar muy peculiar por su sencillez. Habían grandes zonas de cultivo de arroz, con personas trabajando bajando el sol con ropa muy común. Avanzó por el camino de tierra, destacando en medio de aquel lugar ante su excesivo uso de elementos llamativos. Luego de andar por unos diez minutos, encontró una casa, no es que no haya visto otras casas en el camino, cada una de las mismas dimensiones en diferentes zonas, pero esta era la que le decía que era de quien buscaba. Una mujer con un sombrero de juncos secos estaba sentada en la entrada mientras trabajaba lo que parecía ser semillas de Soja. No muy lejos de ella había un Buey observando en silencio. 

ㅡ¿Maestra de la lluvia? 

ㅡMaestro del viento. ㅡRespondió ella con una voz muy serena, pero sin variaciones. Ella alzó la vista de su trabajo, mostrando su rostro detrás del velo traslúcido que caía de su sombrero. 

ㅡ¡Oh si es usted! Siempre quise conocerla, pero nunca logré verla en el cielo. 

Se acercó un poco más, pero sin invadir del todo su espacio. Logró apreciar sus rasgos mucho más detalladamente. Se veía bastante joven, quizás solo unos años mayor a él. 

ㅡNo suelo ir al cielo, prefiero quedarme aquí. ㅡConfesó ella mientras dejaba las semillas.

ㅡOh, ya veo. Si algo así me habían dicho cuando pregunte. Cierto, tenga. Le he traído esta canasta con frutas, sé que quizás usted acceda fácil a ellas, pero estas frutas son de otras regiones, de seguro no las come mucho. Tenga. ㅡDijo mientras le extendía la canasta. 

La Diosa de la lluvia se alzó de donde estaba y con pasos lentos eliminó la distancia. Tomó la canasta con un gesto amable y muy humilde, era increíble poder conocer a un funcionario celestial que no viera el valor monetario de los regalos. Sonrió ampliamente. Observó al Buey a su lado, estaba sorprendido pues nunca había estado tan cerca de uno. Se aproximó y al no ver rechazo por su parte ante su cercanía, acarició su lomo. 

ㅡBuenas tardes, señor Buey. ㅡSaludó también, como un juego, pero igual de cortés. 

ㅡ¿Hay algo que necesite, o solo ha venido a visitar? ㅡCuestionó ella, sin sonar desagradable. 

ㅡLa verdad si necesito un favor. Hay un pueblo muy cerca del desierto y sus sequías han dejado muy mal a las personas. Me han orado por su ayuda, de seguro a usted también. Conozco nuestro limites, pero si nos unimos, de seguro podemos hacer algo. 

ㅡ¿Y qué se le ocurre? 

ㅡPensaba en desplazar nubes desde zonas más cercanas a montañas o del mar, para arrastrarlas con el viento. De esa forma, por un periodo de tiempo, podemos hacer que este verano no sea tan seco para ellos. Quizás con un ajuste futuro, ya no requieran de nuestra especial atención. ¿Qué opina? 

ㅡQue es curioso. 

ㅡ¿Qué cosa? 

ㅡYa me habían solicitado mi ayuda para salvar a gente de la sequía, pero su idea se basaba más en resultados a corto plazo... Realmente escapaba de nuestras manos. ㅡSinceró ella, bajando la mirada un momento mientras lo analizaba. ㅡBien. lo ayudaré. 

ㅡGracias, Maestra de la Lluvia. No se preocupe por mi hermano, no se molestará porque trabaje con sus aguas. 

Fue así como ambos dioses se desplazaron hacia la zona costera más cercana de aquel pueblo. Observó con atención como aquella mujer, montada en su Buey volador, hacia el paso del agua salada al agua dulce con un intrincado proceso que le era difícil de comprender. Solo podía ver las nubes blancas acumulándose sobre su cabeza. Se alzó en el cielo utilizando su energía espiritual y con ayuda de su ventilador fue moviendo las nubes como si las arrastrara, cada movimiento de su abanico hacía que las nimbo se alejaran del área. Aquella tarea les llevó muchas horas, hasta que finalmente acumularon una cantidad razonable en el pueblo. La maestra de la lluvia usando sus habilidades hizo que la lluvia cayera provocando que las nubes blancas se volvieran negras, casi con relámpagos. Descendieron logrando ver como la gente salía de sus casas gritando de alegría y dando gracias a los cielos. Sonriendo permaneció junto a la Diosa y luego analizó la situación actual. Las lluvias cesarían en unos días y no tomaría demasiado que volvieran a la sequía. 

ㅡPuedo dedicar un tiempo a mantener nubes constantes en el cielo y así evitar que el calor aumente. ㅡComentó este. 

ㅡMe encargare de hacer más nubes en mis trabajos, para que puedas usarlas. ㅡRespondió ella. 

ㅡPero aun así... necesitan quizás un río o un pozo... Quizás un dios marcial podría usar su poder para hacer un agujero en la tierra... 

Hablaron de las opciones por un tiempo más hasta que decidieron separarse y evaluar posibilidades para dos días más. Agotado por el trabajo duro, volvió al cielo. Realmente se tomaba en serio su trabajo, pues eso es lo que todos esperaban de él, sus devotos y su hermano, sabía que él también hacía un gran trabajo y por ello estaba en la posición que estaba. Él quería lograr igualmente actos que beneficiaran a las personas más que agitar el viento para molinos o velas de barcos. Caminó por las calles del cielo hacia su palacio mientras se estiraba un poco, no habían otros funcionarios, usualmente estos o estaban en sus palacios o estaban... ¿en la tierra? los cuales eran muy pocos. Tarareando una canción llegó hacia su palacio, encontrando que no muy lejos se estaba construyendo un nuevo palacio. Sorprendido, se acercó a mirar curioso. ¿Había ascendido alguien? No había estado atento a la matriz de comunicación por todo su trabajo, y realmente nadie le daría noticias específicas a él en particular. Mientras se aproximaba, encontró a una persona de pie mirando el edificio, iba vestida de tonalidades oscuras, y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Se veía muy peculiar. Estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes. 

ㅡ¿Eres un nuevo Dios? ㅡPreguntó este con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios. 

El otro se volteó para así quedar de frente, logró notar un leve cambio en su expresión como si hubiera visto algo horrible, pero fue solo por unos segundos. De seguro solo lo asusto. Riendo un poco acortó más la distancia. 

ㅡSoy el Dios del viento, Qingxuan. Mi palacio es el que esta aquí al lado. ¿Eres nuevo? Perdón por no haberte recibido antes. 

ㅡDios de la tierra, Ming Yi. ㅡRespondió el otro bastante cortante. 

ㅡ¡Dios de la tierra! ¡Otro dios elemental! Eso es muy genial, es como tener alguien nuevo en el equipo de los elementos. Bienvenido. Tu palacio, suelen tomarse tres días en acabarlos. ¿Nadie te ofreció su palacio? ¡Ven conmigo! 

ㅡPrefiero esperar aquí. 

ㅡ¿Y esperar de pie? ¡No seas tonto! Ven conmigo. Te haré sentir en casa. ¡Ahora somos como hermanos elementales! Mh... ¡Ming-xiong! Si así te diré ahora, serás Ming-xion porque te ves mayor a mi. Vamos Ming-xiong. ㅡLlamó mientras envolvía su brazo entorno al del nuevo y lo arrastraba. 

Primero se resistió, pero finalmente acabó accediendo. Feliz por un nuevo compañero lo llevó hasta su palacio. Avanzó siendo recibido por algunos sirvientes quienes saludaron con cortesía sin hacer las reverencias, más como si fueran familiares dando la bienvenida a casa. 

ㅡTenemos un invitado, prepara la mesa, vamos a tener un banquete de bienvenida. ㅡSolicitó, para luego llevar al nuevo hasta el salón principal. Lo dejó sentarse mientras permanecía de pie. ㅡ¿Y? ¿Cómo ascendiste? ¿Cual es tu arfefacto? ¡El mio es este hermoso abanico! ㅡInformó sacando su instrumento y así mostrándolo con elegancia. ㅡCon él puedo hacer ráfagas de viento, huracanes y hasta volar de cierta forma. 

Había conocido personas serias y calladas, pero él parecía no solo no querer decir nada, sino que parecía ¿disgustado? Quizás estaba siendo demasiado intenso. Mordió su labio y bajó su abanico para guardarlo de nuevo. Suspiró suave y volvió a mirarlo. 

ㅡUna pala. ㅡFue todo lo que respondió. 

Asombrado, pero feliz por el nuevo acceso que tenía a conversación, se aproximó sentándose a su lado. Lo miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa. Estaba muy interesado, quizás él podría ser un amigo real, uno que nunca consiguió en los cielos. Anhelaba que sí, tener con quien hablar, de quien preocuparse y dejarse cuidar, sin contar a su hermano mayor. 

ㅡSuena un poco divertido, pero tiene lógica que sea una pala. 

ㅡAun no la he usado. No sé como funciona realmente. ㅡConfesó el nuevo. 

ㅡEs normal, yo tampoco sabía usar mi abanico. Mi hermano me ayudó mucho... ¡Ya sé! Yo te ayudaré a ti. Mañana iremos a entrenar y veremos que puedes hacer. ¿Bien? 

ㅡNo tienes que ayudarme. 

ㅡOh vamos, para eso están los amigos.

ㅡNo somos amigos. ㅡEnfatizó con un tono casi descortés. 

ㅡClaro, pues los compañeros. Para eso están los compañeros. ¡Este hermanito menor ayudará a su Xiong! ㅡBromeó justo cuando ingresaba su sirviente.

ㅡLa comida está lista. 

Tomando el brazo del otro lo llevó hasta el comedor junto a la cocina. Había una mesa para seis persona llena de diferentes platillos humeantes. Sonriendo lo acomodó como anfitrión en la mesa y luego se acomodó al costado. Dejó un plato frente a él, una total exquisitez digna de reyes. En silencio, observó un proceso de probar a comenzar a llenarse con la comida. Parecía muy hambriento, sus mejillas se inflaban por el alimento, e incluso su atención del entorno de perdió. Nunca, en su vida, había visto a alguien tan ansioso por devorar su plato. Aun así, aparte de particular, le pareció muy gracioso e intimo. No dudó en acercar los otros platos hacia él. Comiendo solo algunas frutas, permaneció en silencio un periodo de tiempo hasta que el otro pareció recordar donde estaba, bajando sus palillos. 

ㅡOh no te preocupes, es curioso ver un funcionario con tanto deseo de comer. Usualmente la comida se desperdicia en los banquetes. Es bueno tener a alguien que si aprecia la comida. ㅡComentó sonriendo. ㅡMing-xiong, ¿hay algún platillos que te guste más? 

No hubo respuesta, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a esta nueva forma de relacionarse, en la que no siempre obtendría las respuesta que quería, pero de cierta forma le gustaba. El misterio que lo rodeaba le atraía como un insecto a la luz. El acabo de media hora, todos los platos fueron vaciados, mientras su invitado se dedicaba a ellos, solicitó que se alistara una habitación para él y agua caliente para un baño. Por ello, al terminar, lo guió directamente hacia el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta e ingresó con el Dios de la tierra. Nunca creyó que tendría un invitado en su palacio, así que era muy divertido y nuevo para él. Se volteó hacia este, logrando ver como observaba el lugar. 

ㅡPuedes quedarte aquí hasta que tu palacio está listo, no será mucho tiempo asi que no te preocupes. Detrás de aquel biombo está la tinaja con agua caliente. Toma un baño caliente, mi hermano dice que es muy bueno después de una ascensión. Hay túnicas en aquel armario, usalas sin problema. 

ㅡ¿Hermano? 

ㅡSi. ¿No te dije? Mi hermano mayor es el Dios del agua, solos los hermanos Shi. Mañana quizás pueda presentartelo, aunque realmente él es algo.... gruñón. ㅡConfesó apenado. ㅡ¡pero yo estaré contigo! No te preocupes. Ahora sientete cómodo. 

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, la felicidad crecía más en su pecho. ¿Acaso su suerte aumentaba? Con pasos felices volvió a habitación para tomar un baño caliente y quitarse el cansancio del día. Una hora más tarde, permanecía sentado frente al espejo de oro mientras peinaba sus cabellos con una peineta de plata. Curioso por saber como estaba su invitado, dejó el cepillo y tomó una túnica de color verde oscuro ajustándola sobre su túnica interior. Caminó descalzo hasta la puerta del otro y así tocó un par de veces. 

ㅡ¿Ming-xiong? ¿Estas dormido? ㅡLlamó y esperó en silencio. ㅡ¿Ming-xiong? ㅡLlamó de nuevo , sin obtener respuesta.

Desilusionado se volteó y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, pero a dos pasos escuchó una puerta abrirse. 

ㅡ¿No es demasiado tarde para llamar a la puerta de alguien? 

Se volteó encontrando al otro con las manos en el cabello, acabando de hacer un peinado simple con una horquilla. Iba con su túnica blanca, la cual le quedaba por sobre los tobillos, pues era un tanto más alto que él. Se veía extraño con tonalidades blancas, pero no menos atractivo por ello. Sonriendo se acercó de nuevo a él. 

ㅡProbablemente sí, solo quería saber si estabas cómodo. Es... la primera vez que tengo visitas y bueno...

ㅡEstoy bien, gracias. ㅡRespondió con firmeza, pero sin ser rudo. 

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, de pie en donde estaban hasta que el otro hizo un sonido de carraspeo con su garganta. Riendo se apartó un paso. 

ㅡJajaja claro, claro. Lo siento. Que descanses Ming-Xiong. 

ㅡHasta mañana, Maestro del viento. 

ㅡDime Qingxuan o Shi-di o Shidi, o... ㅡAntes de que pudiera acabar de denominar apodos, la puerta fue cerrada de nuevo. 

Riendo suave, volvió a su habitación ya mucho más relajado. Se recostó en su cama y descansó.


	4. El Dios de la tierra

La puerta se abrió con fuerza mientras un furioso hermano mayor ingresaba a la habitación y jalaba de las mantas que cubrían a aquel cuerpo adormilado. Un par de párpados se movieron haciendo revolotear unas largas pestañas mientras se intentaba acostumbrar a la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas de cortinas corridas. Shi Wudu, elegante y superior como siempre, miraba de brazos cruzados al costado de la cama como el Dios del viento seguía en la cama a pesar de ser ya medio día. 

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —Se quejó el otro. —¡Si no soy yo el que te saca de la cama, no saldrías! Vamos muevete ya. 

Tres mujeres hacían ingreso para la rutina de la "mañana, una jarra con agua tibia, una vasija de porcelana y una toalla para secarle. Quejándose se sentó en la cama y lavó su rostro en la vasija, acabando por secarlo. Caminó hacia su tocador, donde su traje del día ya estaba dispuesto para él. Capa tras capa fue cayendo en su cuerpo, encajando en su cadera y brazos, cayendo holgado en otros lados. Se dejó peinar por su hermano, quien lo hacía sin mucha consideración, tirando de los nudos hechos durante sus sueños. Con una corona atando cabellos en forma de un bollo al vapor sobre su cabeza, acabó listo para iniciar el día. Se volteó con una sonrisa, ya despejado y despierto. Abrió su abanico caminando junto a su hermano. 

—Ge, si ya sabes que es así, ¿para que te molestas? Sabes que no soy bueno madrugando. —Se quejó este, saliendo juntos al pasillo. 

—A ver si a golpes te quito esa maña. —Respondió el otro con el ceño fruncido. 

Ambos quedaron interrumpidos cuando la figura de un hombre apareció por el costado del pasillo. Era el Dios de la tierra. ¡Había olvidado que lo tenía en su palacio! Con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a este. 

—¡Buenos días, Ming-Xiong! —Saludó este. 

—Buenas tardes, diría yo. —Corrigió el Dios. —Buenas tardes, Dios del Agua. —Saludó de cierta forma sin mucho ánimo al mayor. 

Shi Qingxuan no notó la tensión, pues ya había notado que su nuevo amigo tenía un temperamento muy similar al de su hermano en el sentido de seriedad y voces frías. Por ello, se volteó a ver a su hermano esperando que respondiera bien. 

—¿Qué hace el nuevo funcionario en tu palacio? —Cuestionó en cambio. 

—Oh, bueno. Ming-Xiong debe esperar a que su palacio esté listo y no podía dejarlo sin donde ir. Pareciera que nadie más quiso ofrecer su hogar y...

—¿Ming-xiong? A penas lo conoces y ya estas siendo demasiado cercano. Qingxuan, ¿no te lo digo siempre? No puedes confiar en todo el mundo así como así. 

Comprendía que su hermano se sintiera un tanto reacio, para él, debía tener amistades de su nivel y superior, pero no pensaba lo mismo que su hermano mayor. Ming Yi había llegado como un regalo del cielo, porque sentía que realmente se llevarían bien. No parecía ser una persona superficial y hasta ahora parecía muy amigable. Sintió la tensión en el aire, su nuevo compañero no hizo comentario alguno de lo que su hermano dijo, pero podía notar un leve ceño fruncido en sus cejas. No quería que su primera amistad acabara alejándose por su hermano. Riendo, fue con su hermano, jalando de su brazo. 

—Ge, ¿viniste porque me necesitabas verdad? Vamos ya, no hay que perder más tiempo. 

—Si, tienes razón. —Respondió Wudu, comenzando a caminar sin mayor cortesía hacia el nuevo Dios. Para él, Ming Yi estaba muy por debajo suyo y no merecía cortesía alguna por muy Dios que fuese.

—¡Ming-Xiong! Quédate si quieres, puedes pedir comida a mis sirvientes. ¡Volveré luego! —Logró decir antes de ser jalado fuera de su rango visual hacia las puertas. 

Trabajar con su hermano era muy habitual. Muchas peticiones requerían de ambos trabajando de equipo y bueno, era un gran publicidad para él, pues si bien a veces no era necesaria su presencia, su hermano le hacía participar para enviar breves recuerdos a sus oradores, creando más devotos para sus templos. Actualmente, la cantidad de templos en los que estaban juntos comenzaba a aumentar. Los dos hermanos parados en un altar, mostrando sus abanicos de forma elegante y gloriosa. Las historias de los dos también se hacían más famosas, dos hermanos nacidos de los mismos padres, siendo Dioses elementales para proteger y brindar de fortuna al mundo. 

Usualmente le rogaba a su hermano para dar una vuelta por las ciudades, pero este casi todo el tiempo se negaba a ello e incluso le imponía no bajar, cosa que hacía caso omiso, esperando que luego no se enterara. Sin embargo, esa tarde, luego de volver de aquel lago, regresó al cielo sin petición alguna, pues y atenía planeada su tarde con otra persona. Se separó de su hermano y fue de inmediato a su palacio, antes de que pudiera entrar, logró verlo de pie frente a su propio palacio casi terminado. No dudó en acercarse con una sonrisa, mirando como ya por fuera se veía listo. 

—Para mañana ya podrás usarlo. —Comentó, pero no recibió una respuesta. 

Esperaba que no estuviera molesto, su hermano era... bastante hiriente cuando quería serlo, es decir, la gran parte del tiempo. Se volteó en dirección de este, apuntando a un lugar. 

—Ahí podemos practicar si aun quieres hacerlo. —Ofreció este. 

El silencio permaneció un tiempo más, hasta que el otro sacó una pala de quizás donde y luego le miró a los ojos. Se sorprendió un momento, era la segunda vez que esos ojos dorados le miraban directamente y se sentía... extraño, pero cautivante. Sonriendo ante la disposición del otro, lo guió hasta aquel lugar sin edificios cercanos. Se volteó hacia este a unos pasos de su lugar. 

—Bueno, puedes comenzar probando aquí. —Invitó este. 

Logró ver como cavaba un agujero, pero no parecía ser la gran cosa. Se acercó a mirar más de cerca, pero no había diferencia a una pala normal. Analizando la situación, acabó por acercar su hermano, tocando la espalda del Dios. Este detuvo sus acciones como si lo hubieran pasmado. Ambos se miraron, uno muy serio y otro muy risueño. 

—¿Qué...? —Comenzó a decir este. 

—Te he dado un poco de energía espiritual. Quizás por eso la pala no funciona. —Respondió Qingxuan. —Prueba ahora. 

Dio un paso atrás para dejarle espacio y realmente hubo un cambio, la pala sacó más tierra de lo que hacía antes y la profundidad era cada vez mayor. Sorprendido, observó como iba creando un túnel, apareciendo en otro lado al salir cavando a la superficie. Un túnel... si usaba su habilidad podría conectar un río o lago con el pueblo y darles mayor acceso al agua. 

—¡Ming-Xiong! —Chilló feliz, corriendo a este. 

El otro no esperaba ser abordado de esa forma tan efusiva. Las manos de Qingxuan lo sostuvieron por los hombros con fuerza, mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Se veía muy determinado y esperanzado, como si hubiese tenido una revelación espiritual. 

—¡Tú habilidad es sorprendente! Si me ayudas, no solo haremos un buen servicio, servirá para que puedas comenzar a hacerte conocer y obtener devotos. ¡Es perfecto! Ya lo veo, ¡Dios de la tierra salva a pueblo de la sequía! ¡Las canciones que te harán serán maravillosas! ¡Habrán platillos en tu honor y-!

—Hey, calma. —Llamó el otro, bajándolo de las nubes. —¿De qué estas hablando? 

—Pues de uno de mis trabajos. Con la maestra de la lluvia trabajamos juntos, pero solo podemos hacer cambios temporales, pero tú puedes hacer algo mucho más duradero. Un túnel bajo tierra que los conecte con un río o lago. 

Otra vez el silencio se mantuvo entre ellos. Realmente era una persona muy seria el Dios de la tierra, pero estaba convencido que era porque aun no tenían la confianza suficiente como para expresarse mejor. Si, estaba queriendo creer eso, que en el futuro sería mejor para ambos. Esperó paciente, pero su respuesta lo dejó confundido.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó él. 

—Pues porque están en sequía.... Es nuestro deber ayudar y-

—No, —interrumpió este. —Porque me quieres ayudar. Primero el palacio, luego esto y ahora a conseguir devotos. 

—¿No es obvio?—Cuestionó ahora Qingxuan alzando una ceja. —¡Somos amigos! 

—No somos amigos. —Refutó el otro con demasiada seriedad. 

—Oh, no. No aún, pero estoy seguro que lo seremos. Somos compañeros, hay que apoyarnos. Y esa gente necesita de tu ayuda. ¿Si lo harás? Será tu primera importante misión, ¿no te emociona? 

Con un leve asentimiento, tuvo que inferir que era un sí a todo. Contento con ello, siguieron con el "entrenamiento" aunque más era un descubrimiento del uso de la pala. Otra vez volvieron a su palacio y se instalaron a comer a gusto. La mesa estaba llena de platillos diferentes al día anterior, pero igual de exquisitos. Sentado a su lado, bebía de un delicioso té de jazmín que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Bajó la taza para mirar al mayor, quien parecía estar en otro mundo mientras llenaba sus mejillas al comer. 

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó queriendo hacer conversación con este, pero como siempre. No hubo respuesta inmediata, mucho menos ahora cuando estaba con la boca llena. Riendo suave, acercó un pañuelo, para que este pudiera usarlo. 

—Gracias... 

Su respuesta fue algo que no esperaba, pero le hizo feliz. Apoyando los codos en la mesa, lo miró con más fascinación que antes mientras terminaba de masticar los fideos. 

—Tengo 23. —Añadió Ming Yi poco después. —¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? ¡17! —Soltó de inmediato. 

El otro pareció fruncir el ceño, pensando en ello un momento y luego lo miró alzando una ceja. 

—Estoy seguro que no tienes 17 años. 

—Ming-Xiong. Soy un Dios, puedo tener la edad que quiera. Y he decidido permanecer eternamente en mis 17 años. —Exclamó sin descaro alguno, abanicando su rostro. 

El otro retomó su comida con un bufido, volviendo al silencio. Decidió que era el mejor momento para hablarle del pueblo, por lo que le explicó todo desde el inicio. Lo que había hecho, como conoció a la maestra de la lluvia y como ambos habían hecho que lloviera por dos días. Para cuando acabó su recuento, el otro terminaba un plato y avanzaba para tomar otro. 

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno comiendo? ¿Acaso no lo necesitamos realmente? —Preguntó curioso. —¿Tiene que ver con tu vida antes de ascen-

No acabó de hablar cuando el otro se le oscureció el rostro, se levantó dejando sus palillos a un lado. Hizo una reverencia leve como agradecimiento y se marchó antes de que pudiera disculparse. Al parecer no era un buen tema de conversación. ¿Había sido muy malo? Se lamentó de haberlo arruinado. Con un suspiro, regresó a su habitación a tomar un baño y cambiar su ropa. Permaneció mirando le techo por un tiempo hasta que no logró sacarlo de su mente. Se levantó y fue directo a la habitación del otro Dios. Tocó dos veces esperando por él, pero no hubo respuesta. Esta vez no era recibido. 

—Ming-Xiong. Lo siento, no sabía que era un tema delicado. No preguntaré de nuevo. Perdóname por favor. —Dijo cerca de la puerta. Esperó, pero nada pasó. 

Con un suspiro regresó a habitación. Despertó de una pesadilla aquella madrugada, entre jadeos y sudor pegado a su piel. Aun tenía la voz del reverendo en su memoria y a veces era demasiado vívido. Se levantó de la cama con un vacío molesto en su abdomen. Descalzo, salió de habitación y caminó por su palacio buscando despejarse de los malos sueños. Mientras deambulaba, logró escuchar sonidos en la cocina. Se acercó a mirar que hacían sus sirvientes a esas horas, encontrando así a un Dios de la Tierra acabando con una olla de congee. Ambos se miraron bajo la escasa luz de las velas que estaban encendidas. Al parecer, ninguno esperaba ser encontrado. Aun así se acercó, sentándose del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, era mucho más pequeña, para solo cuatro personas. 

—¿Una pesadilla? 

Alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Ming Yi, pero este no quitó la mirada de la olla, llevando otra cuchara a su boca. Acomodó sus manos sobre la mesa, acariciando sus dedos. Asintió levemente, aun sintiendo el peso de sus sueños en su cuerpo. 

—No sabía que los Dioses podían sentir miedo. —Soltó el otro. 

—Posiblemente la mayoría no... creo que soy un pésimo Dios. —Bromeó sin mucho ánimo. 

Era extraño, de haber sido otra persona, no le habría hablado de ello jamás. Era un tema demasiado delicado y personal, pero por alguna razón... se sentía muy bien junto a aquel Dios. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, quizás era solo por el hecho de que no fingía ser amable con él, era sincero. 

—Ming-Xiong, es ahí cuando dices que no soy un pésimo Dios y me das aliento para seguir. —Protestó este alzando una ceja. 

El otro lo miró mientras masticaba algo, se alzó de hombros en respuesta. Riendo suave, se levantó a buscar que más había en la cocina para darle de comer.

Por la mañana del siguiente día, descendieron juntos del cielo al pueblo del que le había hablado. Ya no habían nubes de lluvia en el lugar, el cielo estaba del todo despejado, por lo que, si no hacían algo, probablemente no tendrían agua muy pronto. Bajo el manto que los hacía invisible al ojo mortal, caminaron por el lugar, logrando ver familias comenzando su día en un intento de mantenerse con la escases de agua. 

—Bien, Ming-Xiong. Busquemos una fuente de agua que guiar hasta aquí. 

Sin respuesta, el otro comenzó a caminar alejándose del pueblo. Lo siguió de cerca, pero sabía que hacer eso les llevaría todo el día, cosa que odiaría. 

—Ming-Xiong, ¿no hay una forma más rápida? No lo sé, quizás puedas sentir el agua con tus habilidades. ¿Quieres que te dé más poderes? 

—¿Cómo podía sentir el agua? —Cuestionó este con el ceño levemente fruncido. 

—Pues tú eres el maestro tierra, no yo. Solo doy ideas. ¡No te limites! Eres un Dios ahora, recuerda. —Decía sonriendo, acercándose a este para tocar su hombro y entregarle poderes espirituales. 

Para su sorpresa, este hizo su recomendación, bajó una rodilla al suelo y tocó la tierra con la palma de su mano. Esperó a su lado emocionado de que sus ideas fueran escuchadas. Después de todo, no existe un manual de como ser Dios, cada uno debe experimentar cada vía posible para poder sacar el mejor potencial de sus propias habilidades elementales, y para eso, él era muy bueno gracias a su imaginación y mente abierta. 

—Ahí. 

Se sorprendió con la voz tan firme del otro, se alzó tan rápido como él lo hizo y así caminó siguiendo sus pasos hasta detenerse a un Li* del pueblo. Ming Yi sacó su pala de su espalda y así comenzó a excavar el suelo. No le tomó mucho tiempo descender hasta encontrar el agua subterránea. Feliz como nadie, saltó desde arriba alzando sus brazos. 

Li: distancia de 500 metros. 

—¡Bien hecho, Ming-Xiong! ¡Eres fabuloso! ¡El mejor Dios sin duda! —Vitoreó con una amplia sonrisa. —Hay que unir este con el pueblo, ¿crees poder? 

—¿Ya dudas de que sea el mejor Dios? —Cuestionó el otro. 

Riendo, tapó su boca con ambas manos y luego hizo una leve reverencia como disculpa y broma al mismo tiempo. 

—Mis disculpas, su excelencia. ¡Adelante!

Fue así como el dios de la tierra, usando sus habilidades logró llevar el agua de cavernas subterráneas hasta el pueblo. El agua fue conectada al pozo que se había secado antes debido a un derrumbamiento de algunas rocas en el subsuelo. Ahora con el suministro de agua devuelto, el pueblo no tendría de que temer. Estaba tan feliz, que saltó abrazando con fuerza a su compañero, aunque fue separado rápidamente por él. Sin darle importancia, usó una ráfaga de viento para guiar a una persona cualquiera al pozo, la persona sin saber que sucedía, miró el pozo logrando ver el agua emanando. 

—¡Agua! —Gritó este. —¡Es agua! ¡El agua ha vuelto! 

Más personas al escuchar sus gritos, se acercaron a ver para confirmar sus noticias, comenzando una celebración espontánea de felicidades. Qingxuan permaneció de pie con una sonrisa brillante mientras miraba aquello, sentía su pecho llenarse de una sensación cálida y acogedora, no había nada mejor en el mundo que ayudar y hacer felices a otros. Se volteó a mirar a su compañero, quien no parecía tener mayor emoción incluso siendo su primer trabajo. Lo golpeó en un costado con el codo, llamando su atención. 

—No te preocupes, haré que toda esta gente te de las gracias. ¡Serás el nuevo Dios celebrado aquí! Ya lo verás Ming-Xiong. ¡Seremos el nuevo equipo de elementos trabajando para llevar felicidad a la gente! 

—Eres muy ingenuo. 

Qingxuan lo miró a los ojos al escuchar aquella respuesta, sin embargo, no lo tomó como algo malo, solo le sonrió demostrando que no mentía al decir eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, no quiero limitar sus habilidades elementales con lo que hay en la novela, es muy poco lo que realmente sabemos y ¡Vamos! Son Dioses, se supone que un Dios es alguien poderosos, capaz de separar las tierras y cambiar el cielo, quiero que tengan grandes habilidades para superar todos los obstáculos.


	5. Mujer por primera vez

Esa tarde, luego de ayudar al pueblo con la sequía, invitó al Dios a comer en aquel lugar, para poder ayudar un poco más a la gente. Les entregó una lamina de oro por los alimentos, aunque claramente el precio estaba muy por debajo de eso. Conversó con los dueños y escuchó sus historias, lo felices que estaban por tener el pozo con agua de nuevo y lo agradecido que estaban con los Dioses. Se rió para sí mismo, dándole miradas implicativas a su compañero, pero este solo le ignoró por completo. Horas más tarde, ambos volvieron al cielo. Finalmente el palacio del Dios de la tierra estaba listo para ser ocupado, sin invitación se coló dentro primero que el propio Dios dueño de la propiedad y así miró el lugar, impresionado. 

━¡Vaya! Es muy bonito y diferente, ¿Tu les diste algunas indicaciones? ━Preguntó al otro, recibiendo solo un asentimiento como confirmación a su pregunta. 

Deambuló por el salón principal, observando los muebles y sillones tan bonitos, las espesas cortinas que caían por los costados de los ventanales y los sirvientes que esperaban para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo señor. Quería quedarse, pero antes de poder decir algo, su hermano le llamó por su matriz de comunicación, exigiendo su presencia.

━Debo irme. ━Dijo con desanimo. 

━Ya era hora. ━Respondió el otro de brazos cruzados. 

━¡Ming-Xiong! ━Llamó en un intento de reprenderlo. ━¡Nos vemos mañana! ━Comenzó a marcharse, pero antes de salir, se detuvo. ━¡Ah! Por cierto, mi contraseña en la matriz es "El señor del viento tiene un talento ilimitado, el señor del viento es divertido y despreocupado, el señor del viento es amable y justo, el señor del viento tiene dieciséis años" ━Pronunció de memoria.

━¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa? ━Cuestionó el otro alzando una ceja? ━¿Quién en su sano juicio la recitaría? 

Su rostro se tiñó con un leve rubor por aquella acusación. Su hermano le había dicho lo mismo tiempo atrás.

━¡Todo el mundo lo hace! ━Chilló sacando su lengua. ━Además solo digo la verdad. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

━¿Por qué iba a dartela? 

━Porque somos amigos.

━No somos amigos. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? 

━¡Bueno, compañeros! ¡Dámela! 

━No lo haré. 

━¡Ming-Xiong! ━Chilló de nuevo y luego se detuvo a pensar. ━Oh, ya se. No tienes una ¿verdad? No te enseñé a hacerlo. ¡No te preocupes! Piensa en una y mañana te enseñaré. 

Y antes de que pudiera escuchar una queja, se marchó entre risitas con el viento azotando la puerta detrás de él. Luego de ver a su hermano, regresó a su palacio, en donde se dedicó a visitar los sueños de sus devotos para expresarles que la ayuda había venido del nuevo Dios de la tierra. Una vez logró encargarse de que cada persona viera el arduo trabajo de Ming Yi, logró marcharse a dormir. Por la mañana, fue despertado por su sirviente. 

━Joven Qingxuan. ━Llamó ella. ━Su excelente, Jun Wu, espera por usted. 

Sorprendido, abrió sus párpados al máximo y se sentó en la cama de golpe haciendo saltar sus cabellos a todos lados. ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Qué hizo? No suele llamarle más que para trabajos... No recordaba haber hecho nada malo, ¿era para algo bueno entonces? Sin saber, se vistió y arregló hasta quedar como siempre de impecable. Dejó su palacio, encontrando en su camino a Ming Yi. Le sonrió dando los buenos días.

━Esta mañana, desperté sintiendo energía espiritual. ¿Qué hiciste? ━Cuestionó el Dios.

━¿Yo? Nada, ¿por qué me acusas a mi? 

Cesaron su charla al ingresar al salón, donde estaba sentado el Dios de los Dioses. Hicieron una profunda reverencia, saludando al gran Dios. 

━Bendiciones para ustedes. ━Saludó Jun Wu. ━Ya llegó a mi la información de sus acciones en el pueblo de Danba. Felicidades, Dios de la tierra. Ha creado a sus primeros devotos, no me cabe duda que logrará subir rápidamente. 

━Gracias, su excelencia. ━Respondió el Dios de la tierra.

━Por sus méritos, les concederé a ambos la suma de mil méritos por sus acciones, sigan con su buen trabajo. 

━Gracias su excelencia. ━Respondió Qingxuan, con más reverencias. 

Siempre era difícil estar frente a Jun Wu, su aura celestial era demasiado para ellos. Ambos salieron, con los méritos ahora añadidos a sus palacios. Riendo, alzó los brazos mirando al otro.

━Te dije que sería muy bueno. ¡Serás un excelente Dios!

━Gracias. 

━¿Eh? ━Eso hizo que Qingxuan se detuviera, viendo al otro que no parecía querer darle la cara. 

No repitió sus palabras, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado un agradecimiento. Sonriendo, lo rodeó con su brazo para guiarlo en una nueva aventura. Un año pasó bastante rápido para ellos, luego de colar un par de veces a su compañero en sus misiones, logró hacer que se creara el primer templo dedicado a su persona. El pueblo de Danba fue quien lo comenzó a adorar como un Dios más permanente que cuidaba de sus tierras, y él también ayudó de forma indirecta, incentivando el comercio con otros pueblos, haciendo mucho más favorable la vida para ellos. 

Fue una tarde de un día cualquiera, que arrastró a Ming Yi hasta una ciudad que lo veneraba a él y a su hermano desde hacía años. Se acomodaron en un restaurante cualquiera que tenía una cantante contando historias con melodías preciosas. No esperaba que al escuchar, la historia se tratara de él y de su hermano, eso habría sido normal, no que no era normal era de lo que decía. Escupió su té, cuando comprendió de que en la historia, él no era hombre, era mujer y no felices con eso, ¡era la esposa del Dios del agua! Con la boca abierta, logró ver a su compañero reírse como nunca. Desde entonces, las historias y relatos se hicieron más populares, y crecieron en número. No les tomó mucho tiempo a la gente comenzar a cambiar la historia real de "dos hermanos que subieron al cielo" a "dos amantes que trascendieron su amor a los cielos". ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Le gustaba mucho la idea de ser mujer, pero no quería ser la esposa de su hermano. ¿Qué barbaridad sería esa? Como si las historias no bastaran, un día cuando descendido a escuchar oraciones en uno de sus templos compartidos con su hermano, logró ver que sus oradores estaban haciendo un cambio en las estatuas, la suya fue reemplazada por la de una mujer, con sus mismos rasgos, pero más baja en altura y con un traje tradicional Hanfu. 

Desde entonces, decidió que si eso era lo que querían sus devotos, entonces les daría una Diosa del viento. La primera vez que cambió, no resultó muy bien. Estaba solo en su habitación, usando solo una túnica de seda frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Usando su energía espiritual, logró cambiar su cuerpo, aunque solo lo hizo la parte superior. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, apretando los párpados mientras buscaba hacer el cambio. Había visto mujeres desnudas antes por pura casualidad, así que sabía como debía lucir. Con un jadeo, logró sentir por completo el cambio. Frente a él, ya no estaba Qingxuan el hombre, estaba lo que siempre quiso ser. Una hermosa señorita. 

Cambió su cuerpo de forma un par de veces más, ajustándose al cambio hasta que logró volverse algo más fácil de hacer. Feliz con su nueva habilidad, corrió como chica al palacio de su hermano, quien ya estaba muy enterado sobre las historias nuevas de los devotos. Se coló dentro hasta el salón donde siempre estaba. Ingresó mostrándose, sin saber que con él, estaban los otros dos amigos de Wudu. 

━Vaya. ━Soltó Pei Ming al verle. ━¿Y la señorita es nueva? 

━¡QingXuan! ━Soltó Wudu levantándose de su asiento. 

━Hola A-Wen. ━Saludó a la Diosa que estaba sentada leyendo un pergamino con una taza de té. 

━Buenas tardes, Xuan. ━Respondió ella sin levantar la vista. 

━¿¡Qué haces así!? ━Quiso saber su hermano mayor mientras se acercaba más. ━¡Ponte algo! ¡Puedo verte todo! ¡Pei más te vale tener los ojos cerrados! ━Amenazó el otro sin voltearse a verle. 

━¿No te gusta? Aprendí a cambiar mi forma. ━Decía mientras se daba una vuelta con la túnica de seda haciendo curvas en su redondeces. ━Ya que la gente me quiere de mujer, pensé que tal vez podría....

━¡NO! Absolutamente no, cambiate. Las mujeres no progresan en este mundo. 

Hubo un leve carraspeo de Ling Wen desde atrás, solo para recordar que estaba presente.

━Excepto Ling Wen, pero ella es un caso especial. ━Recalcó el dios del agua.

━Pero Ge.... ━Comenzó Qingxuan, pero todo lo que recibió fueron negativas. 

Decepcionado, regresó a su palacio con su apariencia de hombre. Con un suspiro se puso sus túnicas pesadas, hasta quedar como siempre. Entonces la idea se le vino a la mente. Salió de su palacio y fue directo a buscar a Ming Yi, colándose dentro de aquel lugar sin aviso previo o siquiera permiso, siempre era así. 

━¡Ming-Xiong! ━Llamó mientras caminaba por los pasillos. 

━Su alteza, ━llamó un sirviente. ━El joven señor no está en el palacio. ━Informó este.

━¿Oh? ¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿A sus templos? ━Preguntó al otro.

━Este sirviente no lo sabe, disculpe su ignorancia. 

━Oh no, esta bien. Ni siquiera me lo dice a mi. Gracias. ━Respondió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse. 

Recitó la contraseña de Ming Yi, la cual él mismo le ayudó a a inventarla una tarde tiempo atrás. Esperó mientras el otro respondía a su llamado, pero como siempre, nunca respondía de forma inmediata. Esperó por al menos media hora, mientras permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones del palacio del Dios de la tierra. 

━¿Qué? ━Recibió finalmente de respuesta. 

━¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estas? ━Preguntó levantándose del sillón. 

━Lo siento, mamá. Olvide decirte a donde iba cada segundo. ━Le respondió el otro con sarcasmo. 

━¡Aiya! ¡Qué malo eres conmigo! Tengo algo que mostrarte. ¿Puedes unirte a mi? 

━Ahora mismo no, ¿a donde quieres ir? 

━¡A la ciudad imperial! Cuando termines ve a buscarme en la tienda Youya. 

Con una confirmación simple, la conexión se perdió de nuevo. Sonriendo feliz, se marchó del cielo y bajó a la tierra directamente fuera de la ciudad imperial. Se internó en sus calles pareciendo un joven de alta procedencia, llamando la atención como siempre. No le tomó mucho encontrar la tienda, pues era un lugar habitual al que iba cuando quería prendas nuevas, ya había llevado a su amigo ahí antes, así que sabía que llegaría cuando le dio el nombre. Se coló dentro saludando a las mujeres, pero antes de aparecer frente a ellas, ya iba cambiado en su forma femenina. 

No sabía si fue coincidencia, o el otro había calculado el tiempo que le tomaba regularmente escoger ropa, pero cuando finalmente estuvo a gusto con su traje, escuchó al otro llamarle en la pequeña salita de espera, usualmente usada para los acompañantes esperaran a sus citas, esposas o parejas. Emergió de entre las cortinas que hacían de paredes, mostrándose frente a su compañero, quien no logró ocultar su rostro de asombro al verle. 

━¿Qué tal? ━Preguntó, mientras hacia un giro para mostrarse mejor. 

━¿Qué significa esto? ━Quiso saber él. ━¿Ahora serás mujer como los cuentos? 

━Pensaba que... si mis devotos consideran que hago un mejor trabajo siendo mujer, ¿entonces por qué no darles el gusto? Después de todo, estoy donde estoy por ellos y sus inciensos. 

━Mh. ━Logró responder, mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón para analizarlo. 

━¿Y cómo me veo? 

━¿Esperas que diga que te ves hermosa? 

━Claro que sí. ¿Acaso no me veo hermosa? Toda mujer es bella. 

━Y si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué quieres que te lo diga? 

━Para sentirme más hermosa. ━Respondió con una sonrisa, rodeando el brazo del otro. 

Había olvidado que ahora tenía senos, los cuales se aplastaron en aquella acción. Ambos se apartaron por la extraña sensación. No pudo evitar reírse de la situación, por lo que terminó tomando la mano del mayor. 

━Se bueno y lleva a esta Meimei a comer. ━Pidió mientras sacaba una lámina de oro y se la daba a la mujer a cargo de la tienda, quien les hizo grandes reverencias. 

━Ya quisieras. ━Le respondió el otro, pero aun así comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. 

Le tomó medio año convencer a Ming Yi cambiar su forma a una femenina. Al principio era un rotundo no, luego dejó de negarse, pero tampoco lo aceptaba. Hasta que un día logró convencerlo mientras comían en un restaurante cualquiera luego de una misión. Era su oportunidad y no dudó en llevarlo hasta una posada que tenía aguas termales. Con una habitación grande para ambos, llevó al otro a la habitación, donde le dio instrucciones de como lograr soltar su cuerpo hasta dejar que el cambio pasara. Fue mucho más rápido de lo que a él le tomó. Estaba sorprendido porque se veía igual, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Con una bata llevó a su nueva amiga hasta el agua termal, donde con una toalla alrededor de sus cuerpos, se metieron al agua caliente. 

━Nunca en mi vida... me imagine que estaría en una forma de mujer mientras tomo un baño de agua caliente. ━Confesó el otro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. 

━Yo nunca pensé que tendría un amigo que me siguiera en todo. ━Dijo Qingxuan con una sonrisa, sentado no muy lejos, dejando que sus cabellos castaños cayeran en el agua. 

━No somos amigos... ━Añadió el otro con un tono cansado. 

━Claro, claro. ━Le respondió, mientras le miraba desde su lugar. 

Notó la diferencia de bustos, Ming Yi tenía menos senos que él, ¿lo había hecho así o su genética habría hecho eso? Curioso, se acercó posando su mano sobre el pecho del otro, quien soltó casi un jadeo mientras se alejaba. 

━¿¡Qué estas haciendo?! ━Cuestionó alterado como nunca. Su cambio de voz debido a su nueva apariencia, le hacía ver como una damisela en peligro. 

━Ah, jajaja. Comparaba, oh vamos. No son nuestros cuerpos realmente, ¿no tienes curiosidad? Tienes menos senos que yo, solo quería...

Quedó a media oración cuando notó que habían otras mujeres mirándolas. Riendo nervioso mientras su cara se teñía de rojo, se acomodó para abanicarse con la mano. Debería haber traído su abanico. Regresaron tiempo después a la habitación, sentía el cuerpo como una masa blanda por el agua caliente, solo quería acostarse y dormir de una vez. No esperaba que siempre caminaba a buscar su ropa, fuese detuvo por su compañero, quien abriría su prenda revelando su cuerpo. Con un chillido, llevó sus manos a su pecho por mera inercia. 

━¿Ves? Es totalmente irrespetuoso que hagas eso. ━Aleccionó el Dios. 

Con la cara roja mientras reía suave, asintió sintiendo el corazón latiendo la boca por el susto y los nervios. 

━Entendido, entendido. ━Decía mientras iba directo a la cama. 

No entendía porqué, pero estar desnudo particularmente frente a Ming Yi le hacía ponerse muy nervioso.


	6. Te haré mil banquetes

Los años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Realmente no notó cuando al menos cien años habían transcurrido por su cuerpo de eternos 17. Su amistad con el dios de la tierra se fortaleció cada día, al punto de que podía arrastrarlo a todos lados cuando quisiera y del modo que quisiera. Por ello, aquel día "especial" de amistad y amor decidió hacer algo para su querido mejor amigo. Todo estaba planeado, quería hacer algo distinto y divertido. 

Haciendo una entrada totalmente diferente a la habitual, usó su abanico para crear un leve tornado de brisa que lo alzó del cielo hasta quedar a la altura de la ventana que hacía era la que daba a la oficina en la que solía estar el otro Dios. Iba en su forma femenina, por lo que su falda se alzaba por sus costados un poco, mostrando parte de sus piernas. Con su abanico, comenzó a golpear el cristal. 

━ ¡Xiong! ¡Ming-Xiong! ━Llamó sin importarle el ridículo que hacía. 

Logró ver del otro a su querido amigo sentado en su escritorio mientras parecía haber estado leyendo un pergamino. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le sonrió ampliamente, saludando con su mano, sin embargo el otro bajó de nuevo la mirada, como si él no estuviera ahí. Con el ceño fruncido, siguió golpeando la ventana cada vez más fuerte hasta que esta fue abierta. 

—¿Qué quieres? ━Soltó el otro de manera seca y cortante, pero sin marcharse.

━¡Ming-xiong! ━ Dijo feliz al verle abrir la ventana, recibiéndolo y no dejándolo ahí tirado. 

Abrió su abanico con un solo movimiento lleno de gracia y elegancia, coqueteándole con sus largas pestañas al ser batidas, cual aletear de alas de una mariposa.

━Vi esta forma de llamar a alguien cuando estaba paseando en el mundo mundano y me pareció tan romántico. Y bueno, tú jamás lo harías y yo no tengo a quien más mostrarle esto. ¿Te gustó? ¡Oh si, faltó la mejor parte!

Metió su mano dentro de una de sus mangas y al sacarla, batió su abanico, creando una lluvia de pétalos rojos, junto con méritos. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? No sabía realmente. Habían cosas que encontraba tan emocionantes y lindas de hacer, pero sin una pareja, Ming Yi se volvía su opción más obvia, después de todo, nunca se enfadaría realmente por sus tonterías y acabaría aceptando todo. Esperaba su idea le alegrara el día, pero como suponía, no hubo mayor reacción que una ceja alzada. 

━ Y si eso no funciona, tengo comida. ¿Me dejas pasar? ━Preguntó finalmente, sacando su ultima arma. 

Soltó un jadeo, logrando alzar sus manos antes de sus dedos fueran cortados ante el golpe que había dado el otro Dios al cerrar la ventana. Aquello lo hizo perder el equilibrio, casi cayendo de su propio remolino de viento, pero logró mover su abanico para evitar golpear su trasero en el suelo. 

━ ¡Aiya! ¡Ming-xiong! ¡Eso es muy descor-...! ━Sus palabras quedaron a medio camino, pues las puertas habían sido abiertas por los subordinados del Dios de la tierra. Sonriendo, arregló sus cabellos y túnicas, yendo directamente a las puertas. 

━ Joven señor Qingxuan. ━Saludó el subordinado, esperando por él.

Y con una sonrisa de victoria, se giró e ingresó en el palacio como su fuese el dueño de ella. Guardó su abanico, mientras daba dos aplausos, apareciendo por las puertas sus sirvientes con grandes bandejas de plata cargadas de exquisiteces del reino mortal. Sin duda era el mejor regalo para su querido amigo, nunca había conocido a alguien que amara más la comida que él, y eso era encantador de cierta forma, le gustaba que no fuese como otros funcionarios. Avanzó buscando al otro, pero solo podía ver a sus sirvientes. 

━ ¿Ming-xiong? ━Llamó, escuchando como acomodaban las cosas para un banquete, uno que solo era para el Dios de la Tierra. ━ ¿Te estas poniendo guapo para verme? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Hay algo en tu guardaropa que no sea oscuro? ━ Bromeó, riéndose solo, volteando a ver a sus subordinados, los cuales fingieron reírse también para hacerle feliz.

Logró verlo bajar las escaleras sin cambio alguno, al parecer solo se había tomado su tiempo para bajar. No le extrañaba ya realmente, le gustaba eso también, que siempre fuese él mismo. Le sonrió, a pesar de que este no tenía una buena cara, cosa que ya era natural. 

— ¿Qué quieres? ━Volvió a repetir el Dios. 

A pesar de que su voz era fría, podía ver el leve brillo e interés que mostraba hacia las bendejas de comida que se ubicaban sobre la mesa. 

━¡Ming-Xiong! 

Con una sonrisa amplia, lo saludó alzando su mano, como si estuviera demasiado lejos y no pudiera verle. Los vuelos de sus mangas se mecieron a su compás, en una suave danza. Se volteó a ver a sus sirvientes acabando de acomodar todo. Una vez estuvo todo listo, guardó su abanico para dar dos aplausos.

—Aiya, buen trabajo, buen trabajo. Pueden irse. —Decía, despidiendo a estos que le hacían reverencias antes de alejarse.

No solo ellos se fueron, también los ayudantes del otro Dios, quedando todo el lugar para ellos. Con una sonrisa, se giró y tomando el brazo de su amigo, lo jaló para acercarlo hasta la mesa. Habían diversos platillos, de todos los tipos de carne blanca y roja, productos del mar, cereales y verduras, frutas cortadas y teterillas con tés diversos.

—Traje diversos tipos de té, los mejores que encontré, este es río azul, aquel es rojo Yunnan, —nombraba este, apuntando las teteras. ━Ese de ahí es brotes amarillos de picos mongoles, —y así apunto a los siguientes. —agujas plateadas de la montaña Jun, hojas en forma de melón, té de rocío de jade, fénix dorado, té con tapa y medio espíritu de montaña. —Cada jarra con un color y aroma distinto, algunos eran más fuertes y otros más suaves. Combinados con hierbas o frutas. —Mira mira, hasta traje pasteles linglong de rocío de jade. —Indicó, apuntando a los pasteles. 

Aquellos bocadillos eran exclusivos de los emperadores e hijos, muy difíciles de conseguir para un mortal por mucho estatus que tuviera e incluso para dioses, pues eran recetas que no salían de las puertas de los palacios, para hacer de aquellos pasteles, exclusivos. Se volteó a mirar a su amigo, con una sonrisita en sus labios, esperando su recompensa por su buen trabajo. 

—¿Le parece satisfactorio mi regalo al Dios de la tierra?

Logró ver como se relajaba, la forma en como sus hombros dejaban de estar firmes y rectos, para pasar a una postura más cómoda. Había caído totalmente bajo su encanto alimenticio. Sonriendo tomó su brazo y lo llevó a sentarse, logrando ver como tomó un pastel Linglong para comerlo. Blandos, increíblemente aromáticos y con un sabor intenso que no llegaba a hastiar. Para "Ming Yi", era ese tipo de comida de la que podría no cansarse nunca, y él sí que tiene experiencia comiendo más de la cuenta. Es delicioso, demasiado delicioso, así que luego de comer uno tomó otro más. Mas no era lo único que había ahí, en "su" palacio, y se preguntaba si es que acaso los otros platillos serían igual de exquisitos, cada uno con sus propias características, claro.

Qingxuan aprovechó que no tenía la atención del otro para sentarse a su lado en aquella mesa larga frente a ellos, llena de platillos exquisitos. Para sorpresa de cualquier que pudiese verle, no dijo palabra alguna. Sólo observó en silencio a Ming Yi devorar los platillos uno por uno. Lo miró con el mentón apoyado en su palma mientras veía sus facciones, la forma de sus labios, el puente de su nariz, su mentón, la forma en como se olvidaba del resto y solo se preocupaba de comer y comer. Como sus mejillas se inflaban por la comida y no se vaciaban hasta que el plato estuviera vacío. Se acercó tomando un cuenco y palillos, se volteó hacia el Dios y así sacó un poco de carne de ternera, China no era un lugar prolifero para tener animales, por lo que, solo familias nobles y emperadores podían darse el lujo de comer carne como las que tenía ahí.

ㅡMing-Xiong, di "aaa".

¿A que estaba jugando? ¿No era obvio? Había armado una falsa pantalla de marido y mujer en aquella cena. Él en su versión femenina, dando de comer a su "marido" luego de llegar del agotador trabajo. Bueno, realmente no lo estaba pensando, pero muy en el fondo, oculto en su corazón, esa era la imagen que tenía, pero que él mismo se rechazaba a ver. Sus ojos eran dulces y melosos, mientras hacía aquello, esperando que el otro accediera. Sin embargo, ante su primera negativa, frunció el ceño y sacó su abanico.

ㅡAbre la boca o derribaré todo. ㅡAnunció en advertencia.

Su rostro redondo volvió a mostrarse como una tierna señorita poco después, acercó los palillos y los acercó a los labios del otro, esperando que accediera a comer de su mano. Tenía una servilleta bajo su mano, para evitar que cayera algo y poder limpiar luego los labios del otro Dios. Era su forma de poder mimar a Yi y complacerle con el gusto que tenía este por comer. Sabía y conocía que no le tomaría mucha atención en ese momento, así que, tenía cierta libertad ahora.

Su idea no resultó tanto como había imaginado, de un bocado el otro le quitó rápidamente el trozo de carne para devorarlo. No fue una escena muy enternecedora como hubiese deseado, pero finalmente, era Ming Yi con quien trataba. Volvió a permanecer en silencio, mirando como el otro se llenaba la barriga como un pozo sin fondo. Fue acercando los platillos y retirando los platos vacíos, para que pudiera seguir con el banquete digno de emperadores y dioses. Con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, le observó, acercando un pañuelo para limpiar su mentón del que caía algunas gotas de la sopa.

ㅡ¿Sabías que hay platillos aquí que permiten estabilizar la energía? Hice que usaran ingredientes muy difíciles de usar, así que no solo te llenará la barriga, también te fortalecerán. ㅡComentaba este, sabiendo que hablaría solo. ㅡPor ejemplo las cabezas de león, ㅡllamadas así, aunque en realidad eran albóndigas de carnes rellenas. ㅡtienen ingredientes sacados de un valle celestial. O el pan dulce relleno de frijoles rojo, la masa...

Explicaba aunque todo era devorado sin mayor detenimiento. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiese admirado y elogiado, pero no MingYi, él no haría eso, y no importaba. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no quería escuchar palabras halagadoras de este. Sirvió otra taza de té, una para el dios y otra para él. Bebió unos sorbos, y luego lo cambió por algo de vino de arroz.

ㅡ¿Por qué te gusta tanto comer? ㅡPreguntó curioso. ㅡ¿De niño no comías bien? Si fue así, es realmente lamentable. No viví en una casa pomposa como lo hizo mi hermano mayor, comía las comidas diarias, pero nunca fueron algo realmente magnifico. No me estoy quejando de eso, de hecho aprendí a cocinar en esos años. Aunque ya no recuerdo ni como cocer arroz. ㅡSe burló de sí mismo. ㅡNo es como que necesite cocinarme con mi estatus actual.... ¿Cómo era tu vida antes, Shixiong? Nunca me cuentas nada.

No esperaba que el otro cambiara su rostro, dejando incluso sus palillos deteniendo sus acciones. Permaneció un momento en silencio, incluso parecía tener una respiración desigual. Acercó su mano para tocar su espalda, pero este habló antes. 

— Hubo un tiempo en que no tenía nada que comer — soltó de pronto, y tanto su mirada como su tono parecían decir "y no te atrevas a preguntar más", de tal modo que era imposible tomarlo a la ligera.

Llevó sus manos a su boca, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad le había contestado? Sus párpados se abrieron bastante, mientras le miraba. Estaba casi en Shock, su querido amigo siempre era tan cerrado, que sus palabras le tomaron con la guardia baja. No esperaba que de verdad se sincerara. Por ello se lanzó hacia este, colgándose de su cuerpo mientras hundía su rostro en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Oh Ming-Shixiong! —Dijo este, frotándose contra él. —Estoy tan feliz. Me hace feliz que me dejes saber más de ti. —Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se apartó con lentitud, frotando con sus dedos en sus ojos. Inspiró de forma profunda, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y los ojos brillantes. Miró al otro Dios, estaba realmente feliz de poder ser más cercano al Dios de la Tierra. Al notar que ya no estaba comiendo, miró la mesa y luego al otro con una expresión de sorpresa, logrando comprender el nuevo ambiente. Terminó de llevar su mano a la espalda del otro, frotando de forma suave.

—Lo siento, no debe gustarte hablar de eso. Tampoco me gusta recordar el miedo que sentía. Esta todo bien ya, sigue comiendo por favor. —Invitó, sirviendo más té en la taza de porcelana con hermosos trazos en formas de bambú al viento. —Yo estoy a tu lado, Ming-Xiong, ya no te hará falta la comida. —Decía con una sonrisa tierna. —Te haré banquetes siempre que quieras, los platillos que más te gusten. —Se levantó tomando un tazón lejano, acercándolo hacia este. —Me siento tan feliz, a pesar de que es muy triste... estoy feliz de que me lo hayas dicho. Ahora puedo entenderte un poquito más. Ojala un día puedas contarme más de ti Xiong, puedes confiar en mi. ¿Ya estoy hablando mucho? —Preguntó riendo suave. —Me callare, me callare. Anda, sigue comiendo.

Golpeó suave sus propios labios, prometiendo de que no hablaría más. Luego lo miró de una forma más cariñosa que antes, desbordando ternura con sus ojos.


	7. Vino y corazones rotos

Embriagarse y usar su forma femenina era una actividad que amaba realizar, mas no lo hacía con cualquiera, realmente, con la única persona con la que se comportaba tan abiertamente y de forma coqueta, era con su querido amigo Ming Yi, aquel Dios que siempre buscaba alejarse de su lado, huyendo al verle y diciendo malas palabras... ¿por qué le interesaba tanto entonces? Quizás era porque todos bailan al son de sus canciones cuando quería, debido a que su hermano mayor era dios del agua.... Sin embargo, el dios de la tierra jamás se rebajaría a algo así, siempre sería él sin importar qué y eso le encantaba... le cautivaba su personalidad tosca y resistente a sus encantos y méritos. No sabría decir de que forma le atraía realmente, pero le gustaba estar a su lado, de alguna manera.... quería ayudarlo, pues sentía que era un hombre demasiado solitario y anhelaba conocerlo más a fondo, saber de su vida pasada y porque tenía aquel rechazo hacia las relaciones sociales, poder ayudarlo y ser... un pilar en su vida, darle su hombro cuando este estuviera mal y sacarle sonrisas. Ese, era su más grande sueño.

Aquella noche, las estrellas llenaban el cielo de una forma esplendorosa. Había arrastrado al otro a aquel famoso lugar del cual había ascendido hacía ya décadas atrás, lugar que ya no recordaba que él era un Dios, pues los que lo habían conocido no era más que polvo. Luego de beber y beber con los mundanos, acabó embriagado por completo, lanzando cumplidos al aire y refregando su cuerpo femenino en el otro, sin tener intenciones maliciosas, empero sus senos eran voluminoso y cada que quería abrazarlo, los aplastaba sin recato contra el pecho de este o su brazo izquierdo. Las risillas escapaban de sus labios, y el rubor teñía sus pómulos. Con la mirada nublada, seguía llevando copas a sus labios, incluso derramando a su paso.

No supo en que momento subieron a la terraza del lugar, sentados en el suelo mirando las estrellas. Perezoso, recostó su nuca sobre las piernas del otro, mirando su mentón y su nariz sobresaliente. Estiró su mano haciendo tintinear sus brazaletes, mientras tomaba su nariz y le hacía mirarle.

━Ming-Jie, te quiero tanto tanto... ¿Ya me quieres? ¿Qué hago para que dejes de tratarme de forma tan fría? Somos amigos ya, yo cuidaré de ti y tu cuidas de mi. ━Decía este con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios

El otro Dios permaneció en silencio mientras era obligado a bajar su rostro para verle, pero aun así parecía estar ignorándolo por completo. Al igual que él, Ming Yi estaba en su forma femenina, con su hermoso rostro más suave que cuando era hombre, de largas pestañas negras y unos labios encantado

━Jieeee.... ━Llamó de nuevo, buscando una respuesta. 

— No soy tu amigo.

Escuchó la misma frase de siempre. Al principio le había molestado mucho que él dijera eso, cuando él lo consideraba su mejor amigo en la vida, pero luego decidió tomar como si Ming Yi fuese alguien demasiado "tímido" y no se sentía capaz de llamar amigo a alguien tan inalcanzable como él. Por lo que, lo dejaba pasar con solo algunos regaños aquellas palabras, sin embargo, ahora estaba embriagado, y por ello, frunció el ceño mirando a este.

━Eres tan cruel... lo que más quiero es ser tu amigo. ━Decía este mientras le miraba, con los ojos brillantes, luminosos, cargados de esperanza. ━ Algún día serás mi amigo, ━ Se alzó apoyando un codo sobre el muslo de este, dejando su rostro cerca del de este. ━ No hay nadie que se resista a mis encantos, ¡ni siquiera tu, Mmming Yiiiiiiii! ━Recalcó este su nombre.

Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas por largos segundos, y cuando creyó que lo había ablandado, el destino y sus intestinos decidieron arruinar el momento. El aire frío y sus movimientos hicieron que el alcohol acabara con él. Su piel se volvió sumamente pálida, su cara se deformo mientras se encogía, llevando su mano a su boca. Segundos después, todo el líquido contaminado de alcohol comenzó a salir de sus labios, derramándose a un costado del otro Dios. Su largo cabello no se salvó, al menos no las puntas rebeldes que caían cerca del charco apestoso. Gimió al no poder detenerse, sintiendo que estaba tomando eternidades y que la respiración le faltaba. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, ante la desesperación, sumado a la acidez que quemaba su garganta. Una mano firme lo agarró del brazo, obligándole a ponerse de pie mientras jadeaba. Una vez logró calmarse, pasó una de sus mangas por sus labios, llorando por una mezcla de emociones, tristeza, dolor y por sobre todo, sentirse asqueroso luego de expulsar todo eso. El asco lo embargaba y le hacía solo llorar como un niño pequeño.

━ ¡Ming-xioooong! ¡Ahhh! Ayudame. ━ Decía estirando sus brazos, como si no pudiera levantarse del suelo.

— ...¡Callate! ━Bramó la Diosa con un tono exasperado. 

Un par de brazos lo alzó del techo mientras todo le daba vueltas, y su cabeza retumbaba. Pudo notar como su forma femenina se había desecho para volver a ser el Ming Yi original. Sin reclamar, dejó su frente apoyada del hombro del otro Dios mientras se aferraba a su espalda, buscando sentirse seguro. Mientras era llevado, sus emociones cambiaron y del llanto, pasó a una risilla, como la de un niño que hace maldades, y sus pies se mecían de adelante y atrás. Pues por alguna razón, se sentía tan bien, protegido y cálido en los brazos de Ming Yi. Se sentía como una princesa, llevada hacia el altar y eso acaloraba su rostro, pues podía imaginar el sonido de las campanas de oro, las flores cayendo del cielo. Su traje rojo y su amado futuro esposo cargándole. Su pensamiento se rompió cuando fue tirado al suelo como si fuese un costal de patatas. Con un jadeo, su trasero llegó al césped de una forma muy poca amigable, provocando que ardiera por el golpe. Se alzó afirmando de sus manos a sus costados, recibiendo las gotas de agua fría en el rostro. Cerró los ojos como reflejo mientras se quejaba Cuando no le atacó más, miró encontrando al otro Dios limpiando su ropa con una cara de molestia. Entonces recordó que realmente no estaba camino al altar, sino totalmente borracho y había vomitado.

━¡Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama! ━Chilló inflando las mejillas.

— Límpiate la cara. ━Bramó el otro.

A regaña dientes se arrastro hasta el agua, sumergiendo una mano para lavar su boca, seguido de sus cabellos, pasando a mojar un tanto sus prendas. Acomodó su voluptuoso busto dentro de sus túnicas medio abiertas y así usó sus dedos para peinar sus cabellos e intentar atarlo. Logró sentir el aura pesada rodeando a su compañero, de verdad lo había molestado... mordió su labio y así volvió a mirarle buscando hacerse el gracioso.

━ Ming-xiong... no quería ensuciarte. Pero ya me siento mucho mejor, ¡podría seguir bebiendo! ━Bromeó con una sonrisa. 

El otro le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, indicando que claramente no le dejaría regresar a ese lugar. Quizás estaba aun medio borracho como para no analizar del todo el ambiente y a sí mismo, pues de todas formas, se alzó de forma tambaleante, acercándose al Dios buscando seducirle al presionar su busto contra su pecho al abrazarlo. 

━ A-Yi, si fuese mujer, ¿no te gustaría? Yo sé que soy bastante bonita, muchos hombres concurren mis templos para pedirme ayuda, ¿sabes? No solo doy brisa, también soy conocido como el Dios del Amor, bueno, diosa. Dejame decir que he ayudado a algunos muchachos. ━ Se jactó este con una risilla. ━ No le digas a mi hermano eso. ━ . ☾ Soltó de inmediato y luego volvió a su pose de seducción, aunque estaba algo chueca, seguía bajo los efectos del licor. ━ Puedo mantenerme siempre de mujer, ¿no te gustaría eso? ¿No te agrado más así?

Esperaba probablemente algo más como aprobación, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos ojos dorados, pero muy fríos que le miraban casi con desprecio. 

— ... Para de decir tonterías. Además, yo sé que en realidad eres un hombre.

Fue cruelmente rechazo por el otro, ignorándole para seguir con su limpieza. Con un gruñido, se aferró más fuerte al cuello del Dios para no ser 

ㅡA-Yi... pero no soy un hombre si estoy transformado... no encontrarás sorpresas. Puedo mantenerme así por siempre, no hay problema... Anda, cásate conmigo. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Cuando has visto dos dioses casados? ¡Jamás! seríamos los primeros en la historia... ambos somos elementales, hacemos buena pareja. ㅡDecía este, apretando su agarre. Realmente su expresión estaba llena de tristeza. ㅡEres mi único amigo, el único que de verdad me quiere, sin contar a mi hermano. Me ayudas sin pedir nada a cambio, eres diferente al resto... no quiero que me dejes nunca. Si puedo hacer que te cases conmigo, te ataré a mi por siempre. ㅡComentó su plan, siendo que no debía decirlo si quería que funcionara, vamos, estaba embriagado. ㅡA-Yi... vamos. ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Ni un poco? Puedo cambiar mi cuerpo... ㅡMurmuró meciendo sus pies alzados al estar boca abajo, sintiendo un dolor en el busto al aplastarlo. ㅡQuedate conmigo.

Su conciencia iba y venía, estaba entre caer dormido y seguir con sus berrinches. Aún aferrado al otro dios, permaneció allí en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

"ㅡPuedo aprender a cocinar, te cocinaré todos los días. Haré tus platillos favoritos. ¿Eso quieres, A-Yi? ..Puedo darte eso y mucho más.

Desde que era un Dios, no, desde siempre, su experiencia con amigos fue casi nula. De pequeño, era peligroso que saliera mucho de casa y ya siendo un adolescente, solo era favorecido por tener un hermano Dios. Y lo mismo fue en los cielos, siempre funcionarios con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero dagas afiladas en sus espaldas. La única persona que realmente era importante para él era Ming Yi. No sabía cuando comenzó a verlo de una forma romántica, ¿podía? Probablemente no, y su hermano lo mataría al saberlo, pero ahora... cuando el alcohol le quitaba sus propios frenos, podía verlo con más claridad lo mucho que anhelaba tener a Ming Yi como un compañero de vida. Siempre podía contar con él, se querían, estaba seguro de que él si le quería a pesar de su resistencia... 

— Nunca voy a verte como una mujer, así que ya cállate. Además, tampoco voy a tener una conversación como esta contigo estando ebrio.

Al escuchar como le rechazaba, no dudó en comenzar a llorar. Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos al acumularse y luego cayeron una tras otra. Se apartó llevando sus manos a su rostro mientras lloraba y lloraba igual como un niño pequeño al que le niegan algo. Se sentía tan frustrado, estaba hablando en serio, incluso si estaba ebrio. Pensar en eso le hizo enfadas, por lo que sacó su abanicó y apuntó al hombre frente suyo, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, un aspecto muy lamentable a decir verdad.

ㅡ¡Te odio! ¡Una dama como yo ofreciendo sus sentimientos y tú rechazándolos! ¡Quédate solo entonces! ㅡChilló y así comenzó a caminar.

¿Cómo culparlo? Siempre había estado bajo el extraño sentimiento de ser mujer y hombre en un mismo cuerpo. De pequeño crecido y educado como dama, de adolescente siendo un deseado príncipe de ensueño y de Dios, podía ser ambas y nadie diría nada malo. Prefería más su lado femenino, prefería ser cargado y tomado en fuertes brazos, y porque... de cierta forma, ser mujer le hacía sentir más seguro, pues había sido su forma para mantenerse a salvo del venerable de las palabras vacías. Su vista iba nublada conforme avanzaba por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Su corazón latía muy rápido, se sentía cansado y adolorido del pecho. Arrojó sus zapatos lejos como una forma de desquitarse, y luego deshizo su tocado de horquillas, arrojándolas lejos también. Joyas, alhajas, anillos, brazaletes. Todo lo tiró mientras caminaba. Aun seguía sollozando, como una dama desdichada y abandonada.

Era tan desconsiderado, él jamás le diría tales palabras a la ligera a cualquiera. Había hecho una completa confesión y se sentía avergonzado, pues sí, eso significaba que era un manga cortada, pero, si se hacía de mujer, entonces no habría problema. ¿Entonces porque le rechazaba de esa forma? ¿¡Quién más le daría esa oportunidad a un hombre tan frío y pasado de moda, con sus túnicas lúgubres, solitario en su maldito palacio?! Ahora se sentía más enojado y no sabía si era con Ming Yi o consigo mismo por ser un idiota. Pateó un árbol cercano, gimiendo después del dolor. Se cayó al suelo mientras sostenía su pie, llorando en silencio. ¡Lo sentía! ¿Bien? No podía nacer de nuevo y nacer como una mujer como cualquier niña.

Se levantó del suelo, no le tomó demasiado a su pie dejar de doler y el alcohol a bajar de intensidad. Su propia energía espiritual fue bajando todo, para permitirle tener consciencia de sus actos anterior. Se miró a sí mismo, pareciendo una mujer de barrios bajos, desaliñada y mal vestida. Hasta parecía que habían intentado abusar de él. Se río de lo estúpido que se veía, sacando su abanico para así volver al cielo. En eso se detuvo, ¿que.... acaso él no acaba de hacer una confesión muy personal? Quedó petrificado en su lugar, sintiendo unas horribles ganas de suicidarse.

Entonces, como si fuese poco, fue alzado del suelo sin aviso, sorprendido soltó un leve jadeo. 

— Vamos al Cielo.

Alzó la mirada, encontrando el cuello de Ming Yi. ¿Como no reconocerlo? Su rostro estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, jamás había actuado tan fuera de lugar con su amigo y la ansiedad de como será ahora la relación entre ellos le comía la entrañas. ¿Y si esta ya no lo quería ver más? Y si era así.. ¿por qué se molestaría en llevarlo al cielo de vuelta? Bueno... quizás para evitar que luego digan que no le ayudó estando ebio. Cerró los ojos, sin decir nada mientras era llevado de vuelta. Se sentía demasiado complicado y confundido en ese momento.

No les tomó demasiado llegar hasta su palacio, con cuidado, fue dejado de pie. Frente a frente al otro Dios, subió la mirada de forma lenta hasta encontrar su mirada. Siempre tenía la misma cara ¿estaba enfadado o decepcionado? Era difícil saber algo respecto al Dios de la tierra, incluso para él. Abrió sus labios para intentar decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió detrás suyo con fuerza. Logró semi voltearse cuando una mano sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, alzándolo un poco.

—Ahí estas, he venido por ti y ni siquiera estas ubicable.

—G-ge. Me lastimas... —Dijo con la voz baja, antes de ser sacudido por el mayor.

—¿Y qué más da si te duele? A ver si no te doy unas buenas bofetadas antes. —Vociferó enojado. —Te he llamado, pero ni siquiera me ha dejado conectarme contigo, ¿es que hasta me has bloqueado? ¿¡Y que haces vestido de nuevo como mujer!? ¡Pareces una prostituta de los peores barrios! ¿Y ese olor qué mierda es? Por todos los cielos, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te conviertas en mujer y salgas por ahí a llenarte la boca de licor? Mírate, hasta pareciera que han abusado de ti, anda, entra de una vez antes de que te de una zurra que no olvidarás nunca más. A ver si quieres desobedecerme de nuevo. —Soltó el tirano del agua, con el ceño fruncido.

Con el regaño, fue tirado al interior del palacio, tropezando con sus propios pies, logrando evitar caer en el ultimo momento. Shi WuDu se volteó a ver al Dios de la tierra, mirándolo con seriedad y disgusto expresado en su rostro.

—Y tú. Deberías de dejar de permitir que este te arrastre a sus jugarretas. Necesita madurar, pero si sigue teniendo alguien que lo siga, entonces no lo hará. Espero lo entiendas. Sé que es él quien te arrastra a sus juegos, pero creía que eras más serio en tus asuntos.

Y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta de un portazo. El menor de los Shi ya había huido de la vista de su hermano para ir a darse un baño.


	8. Te necesito

Estaba sentado dentro de la tinaja de madera con el agua caliente hasta los codos. Frotó con sus manos mojadas su rostro, quitando el alcohol con su energía Yang, volviendo de nuevo a un estado lúcido y despierto, con la vergüenza de sus actos quemando su rostro. Se volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, encontrando a su hermano mayor ingresando con la cara aun de molestia. Giró de nuevo para rebelar su espalda, y así recibir el regaño sin protestas, se lo merecía. El agua cayó sobre su cabeza, y luego un par de dedos masajearon su cabeza mientras le lavaba el cabello. 

—¿Qué haré contigo Qingxuan? —Escuchó a su hermano decir con un tono cansado. 

No respondió, cerrando los ojos mientras le dejaba hacer aquel trabajo. Quizás para muchos sería casi imposible imaginar a Wudu haciendo esas cosas tan domésticas y cercanas, pero él era su hermano menor, y no había nada que no hiciera por este, así que realmente no le sorprendía que tallara su cabello. Había algo de fuerza en sus movimientos, pero nada que le hiciera sentir dolor, era su forma de decirle que estaba molesto. Odiaba bastante molestar a su hermano, si bien a veces hacía lo que este le decía que no hiciera, realmente no quería hacerlo enojar o que se sintiera decepcionado, era su hermano mayor, su familia y la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él. De igual forma, no quería que Ming Yi se apartara de él, mucho menos por su gruñón hermano. 

—Es mi culpa Ge, no te enojes con Ming-xiong. —Pidió poco después. 

Los dedos de Wudu jalaron su cabello al escuchar sus palabras, lo que le hizo soltar un jadeo. Si, ahora podía sentir su real enojo.

—¿Qué no me enoje con él? ¡claro que me enojo! No solo por dejarse llevar por ti, si no porque se aprovecha de ti. 

¿Aprovecharse? Esa palabra le hizo eco en la cabeza, se volteó a verle a los ojos con asombro. Negó con la cabeza confundido por lo que había dicho. Estaba en completo desacuerdo con él, ¿cómo podría ser eso verdad? ¡Imposible!

—¡No es cierto! 

—Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo lo has visto hacer su trabajo de buena forma? Si realmente quisiera, ya estaría en los mismos niveles que nosotros, pero no, ahí está en la mediocridad, solo haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo y colgándose de ti como una sanguijuela, pero estas tan tonto que no lo ves.

La mirada de su hermano era muy fría y directa, hablaba con mucha sinceridad y podía notar lo seguro que estaba al decir eso. Eso le hizo dudar por un momento, pero... él no lo veía así, aunque realmente no lo había analizado. 

—Gege, Ming Yi se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo... —Dijo volteándose de nuevo para no sostener aquella mirada tan aguda del mayor, y luego lo meditó un momento. 

Ya llevaban muchos años en el cielo juntos, y si lo pensaba... Ming Yi solía a veces bajar a cumplir deberes, pero nunca escuchó que Jun Wu volviera a citarlo para felicitarlo por sus esfuerzos... de hecho, solo cuando estaban juntos lo veía a veces realmente trabajar, pero eso era porque él... porque él era ¿tímido? Si, eso era. Ming Yi era una persona realmente suave a pesar de verse severo, quizás aun se le dificultaba un poco ser un Dios, aunque cuanto más pensaba esa idea, menos credibilidad tenía. Ante su cara de duda, su hermano no dudó en refutar:

—¿Ves? Yo sé de estas cosas, reconozco a ese tipo de parásito. Sólo te usa, ¿Cuándo él ha venido a ti por algo que no sea trabajo? 

—Bueno, él es un poco tímido. —Justificó el Dios del viento mirando a su hermano de nuevo.

—¿Tímido? ¡Ja! No le interesas QingXuan. Hazme caso, déjalo solo una semana, solo una semana, no lo busques, y verás que lo que te digo es cierto. Si no es por trabajo, él no vendrá a verte o saber de ti. Así es la gente en este lugar, ya te dije que no confiaras en nadie. 

—Tú confías en el viejo Pei y Ling Wen. 

—¿Yo? Yo no le confío mi vida ni a mi mismo. Aprende de mi. 

...

La conversación lo dejó muy pensativo y ante la insistencia, decidió hacer lo de no buscar a Ming Yi por una semana. El primer día fue fácil, su hermano lo mantuvo muy ocupado en su palacio ayudándole con algunos asuntos y no tuvo momento para poder pensar en ir a buscar a su amigo. El segundo día se tornó similar, pero esta vez tuvo que pasar horas compartiendo con los tres tumores y sus malos chistes del zorro de Pei. El tercer día, en su camino para bajar a la tierra, se encontró con el Dios de la Tierra, pero a diferencia de otras veces, solo le miró, saludó con una reverencia bastante poco usual y huyó mordiéndose las ganas de saltarle encima. El cuarto día comenzó a pasearse por su salón sintiendo la ansiedad corriendo por sus entrañas, ¿de verdad ya iban cuatro días y el otro ni siquiera le preguntaba si estaba bien? Podría haber sido poseído y por eso actuaba extraño. El quinto día fue mucho más deprimente, porque a sus pensamientos se sumaban los que les decía su hermano mayor y los otros dos Dioses. "Él realmente no te aprecia", "¿Cuando le has importado realmente?" "¿Quien es el que busca al otro y quien solo se deja llevar por protocolo?" Entonces muchas ideas llegaron, ¿y si realmente Ming Yi odiaba sus paseos y no decía nada por cortesía? ¿Y si de verdad lo estaba usando? ¿Qué sabía realmente de su compañero? y lo peor de todo ¿y si se había alejado luego de escuchar su confesión? ¿Y si ya no quería verle al saber que tenía sentimientos hacia él? Sintiéndose cada vez peor, decidió resguardarse en el palacio de su hermano en busca de consuelo. 

El séptimo día le llenaron de "Te lo dije", y eso solo le hizo sentir más deprimido. Sin misiones por cumplir para los dos, el otro realmente desapareció. Era difícil provocar ese tipo de reacción en él, pero para QingXuan, Ming Yi era muy importante, era su confidente, era alguien más, aparte de su hermano, con quien podía contar y decirle cosas que jamás podría decirle a su hermano mayor. Saber que quizás nada de eso le importaba, dolía. Quería creer que no pasaba nada si incluso él llevaba toda la iniciativa, pero quizás... quizás realmente quería algo más. 

Hacía doce días que no sabía nada del otro, y era como si le hubieran robado la felicidad del alma. Intentó mantener su espíritu alegre en momentos sociales, pero por dentro, realmente no lo estaba, lo cual era nuevo para él, siempre había tenido espíritu para festejar y estar feliz. Salió de su templo luego de haber escuchar oraciones de la gente, dejó aparecer su esencia como si fuese un cultivador de túnicas blancas y verdes. Caminó por la calle, sintiéndose extraño al estar solo, pues ya estaba tan acostumbrado a poder estar con el otro Dios. Se sentía mucho más confiado que en sus primeros años, cuando aun tenía miedo de la aparición de aquel demonio que lo había maldecido, pero ahora que era un Dios completo, no volvió a saber de su existencia, permitiéndole respirar tranquilo por fin. 

Se dedicó a mirar los puestos en las calles, siendo llamado por los vendedores ante su opulenta apariencia actual. Parecía más que un cultivador, un niño rico de la alta sociedad, y eso le gustaba, no por la posición, sino porque llamaba la atención así. Se detuvo mirando un par de aretes dorados, muy hermosos que, de haber sido otra la ocasión, podría haberselos comprado a Ming Yi, pero ahora... ya no estaba ni seguro si aceptaría sus regalos. Con un suspiro, continuó andando, mientras cargaba con él una linterna de papel que había comprado. No prestaba mucha atención mientras se alejaba de la muchedumbre hacia el lago donde se dejaban las linternas flotantes.

—Te vas a caer. 

Tropezó del susto, casi cayendo al suelo de no ser que su brazo fue agarrado para evitarlo. Por un momento el frío recorrió su espalda, y aquella sensación de miedo se asentó en su estómago, llegando a incluso a sentir nauseas. Era como si su pesadilla hubiese vuelto por él. Alzó la mirada para encontrar al Dios de la tierra, quien le observaba con su típica expresión fría. Fue soltado al volver a estar de pie, quedando uno frente al otro.

—Ming-xiong... —Logró decir, quitándose el miedo de encima, solo había sido su tonta cabeza haciéndole pasar sustos. 

—Debes mirar por donde vas, casi te caes. —Señaló este. 

—Ah, si.... ajaja. —Bajó la mirada mientras aun mantenía una sonrisa cortés. Se sentía tan incómodo y no sabía porqué. 

El otro no pareció muy contento, aunque ¿cuando si lo estaba? Con la tensión casi palpable en el aire, ambos quedaron ahí, detenidos en un costado de la calle, sin decir nada. Fue empujado del brazo por el Dios fuera de la carretera, logrando ver como una carretilla tirada por un burro pasaba por donde había estado. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, con una leve sonrisa. 

—Gracias. 

—¿Por qué estas actuando así? —Cuestionó el otro, con un tono serio.

Lo miró sorprendido, ¿entonces si se había percatado? Bajó la mirada, jugando con la lamparilla que no era más grande que el largo de de su mano. El recuerdo de su confesión le llegó de golpe a la cara, por lo que se puso más nervioso que antes.

—Así... ¿así como? —Preguntó no queriendo responder.

—No te hagas el idiota. Me has evitado desde ese día. ¿Acaso estas tan avergonzado de vomitarme encima que huyes? No huiste las veces anteriores. —Dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos. 

Alzó la mirada encontrando aquellos ojos dorados, con una ceja alzada esperando su respuesta. Parecía... molesto por sus acciones, ¿acaso esperaba que fuera por él? ¿Quería que fuera por él? ¿Esperaba que lo buscara? Eso le hizo derretir la capa de hielo en su corazón, acabando por hacerle reír de la nada. El otro parecía más confundido que antes, y mucho más cuando el Dios del viento lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Aiya, Ming-xiong, si tanto querías verme solo debías buscarme. —Respondió con una sonrisa amplia y luego se apartó pegandole con su abanico en el brazo. 

—¿¡Por qué el golpe?! —Quiso saber el otro irritado.

—¡Por no ir por mi! ¡Podría haberme dominado un demonio y tu ni enterado! —Chilló este molesto, pero después dejó escapar un suspiro. 

Estaba feliz, incluso si tuvo que esperada medio mes... ahora estaba seguro de que en realidad el otro sí se preocupaba de él. Pasó un brazo alrededor de el del otro y así lo guió hacia el lago. El otro no protestó, dejándose arrastrar. Al llegar, Qingxuan se arrodilló frente al agua, depositando la lamparilla con forma de loto sobre el lago, permitiendo que la corriente la hiciera unirse a las otras. 

—¿Sabes cual fue mi deseo? —Preguntó Qingxuan sin apartar la mirada del agua. 

—¿Me importa? —Soltó el otro sin gracia. 

—Desee que siempre podamos estar juntos. —Respondió de todas formas, alzándose del césped, girándose hacia el otro. —Te extrañé mucho. ¿Me extrañaste? 

El otro frunció el ceño y dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad. Riendo, el Dios del viento lo siguió, caminando codo a codo. Imaginaba que este iba a aprovechar el momento para comer, por ello, lo siguió sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que tenía de nuevo a su compañero. Miraba los restaurantes para escoger a cual irían, cuando sintió que una fina capa caía sobre sus hombros. Sorprendido volteó la mirada, encontrando al Dios de la tierra pagando el artículo y luego siguiendo su andar. Se acercó a este mirándole de cerca, con una sonrisa. 

—¿Es una disculpa por no ir a verme o me estas diciendo que también me quieres? —Cuestionó Qingxuan.

El otro no le miró de regreso, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido. Riendo, lo siguió de cerca, pero al pasar por aquel puesto, agarró el brazo del mayor y lo llevó con él. Esta vez no lo dudó, pagó con una lamina de oro y luego de encargó de poner los aretes dorados en los lóbulos de este, quitando los pequeños pendientes que antes llevaba. Ming Yi no se resistió, ni tampoco se quejó, más bien parecía inquieto por el deseo de ir a comer ya. Aprovechándose de eso, le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla antes de seguir su camino al restaurante. 

—No te preocupes, no volveré a alejarme demasiado de ti, Ming-Xiong. —Comentó, rodeando con sus brazos el brazo del otro. 

—No eres una mujer, suéltame. —Soltó el otro, colándose dentro del restaurante. 

—¡Espera, puedo cambiarme! —Respondió mientras lo seguía listo para el cambio.


	9. Lo inevitable

Si no has leído el arco de la verdadera identidad de aguas puercas, será mejor que dejes de leer porque desde ahora se viene lo chido. 

Jamás había pasado por tanto dolor en toda su vida, no sabría describirlo o con qué compararlo, pero sin duda eso había marcado un antes y un después en su existencia. Ver la cabeza de su hermano ser arrancada de su cuello, la sangre salpicando... aún le llenaba de nauseas y extremos deseos de también morir. Si bien Wu había cambiado su suerte por la de otra persona, seguía siendo su amado hermano mayor, su familia y lo había hecho para cuidar de él, ¿Cómo podía odiarlo por eso? Había intentando emendar el daño, pero era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo, el dolor y deseos de venganza eran lo único que había anhelado Xuan y finalmente lo había obtenido. De haberlo sabido antes... ¿habría cambiado algo?   
Imaginaba que no lo había asesinado para saborear su miseria como lo habría hecho el venerable de las palabras vacías, que viviera lo que se sentía perder todo. Bajo esas condiciones, su vida de vagabundo comenzó. Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la orilla de un extenso río. Emergió con el frío pegado a los huesos, tosiendo agua oscura ¿o era sangre? Sus prendas de Dios hechas jirones, destrozada y maltratada. Aterrado al darse cuenta en donde estaba flotando, se arrastró lejos del agua, hasta quedar del todo fuera de su alcance. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla confusa de sensaciones y emociones. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, se volteó a ver el río, apoyando su espalda en un árbol mientras acaba de derramar las últimas lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Avanzó a paso lento, con el rostro sin expresión. Cualquiera que le viera, pensaría que era un cadáver andante, con los labios pálidos y profundas medias lunas oscuras bajos sus ojos. No se detuvo hasta que el cansancio lo derribo, cayendo en las altas hierbas descuidadas. Sus sueños solo albergaban más dolor y desesperación, sólo podía repetir el rostro de aguas negras que hunde embarcaciones, su hermano siendo degollado... incluso había revivido parte de su infancia, cuando creía que era una niña y que crecería para tener un noble marido...  
Despertó de nuevo al sentir un cuervo pellizcar su cuerpo, lo espantó con un grito y así recordó el nuevo propósito de su existencia, ser una burla pública para cierto demonio. Aquello le hizo enfurecer, se sentó arrancando la hierba quemada a su lado, vociferando al cielo mientras gastaba sus pocas energías. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua de nuevo, y su garganta se apretó.

ㅡ¡YO NO PEDÍ ESTO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ㅡSoltó con desesperación, para luego rendirse, dejándose caer a un costado. ㅡHermano...

La imagen mental de su muerte volvió a hacerse presente, provocando que su llanto aumentara y se prolongara hasta caer de nuevo desmayado. Al abrir los ojos, sentía la piel quemada por los rayos de sol, su ropa estaba casi del todo seca ya y su estómago ardía por el hambre que sentía. Se alzó y emprendió su viaje de nuevo, tambaleándose de vez en cuando. No supo cuando logró llegar hasta una aldea, pero lo hizo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue buscar que comer, antes podía chasquear los dedos y tendría la mesa llena de exquisiteces, ahora su primera opción fue buscar algún basurero. ¿Habría hecho lo mismo Xie Lian en sus años de miseria? Sin duda eran increíbles los caminos de la vida. Sus primeros bocados fueron algunas frutas arrojadas al suelo, algunas de ellas estaban a medio comer, otras ya parecían incomibles, pero el hambre lo estaba matando. Aunque ya no sabría diferenciar si el vacío que se asentaba en su estómago era de hambre o de soledad. Siguió su paseo por las calles que ya estaban casi del todo oscuras, encontrando algunas sobras que seguramente habían sido para algún perro. Se había metido con el perro equivocado, un hombre se acercó y le dio con un palo grueso en la espalda, mientras gritaba.

ㅡ¡Sal de aquí! Malditos mendigos, siempre se comen la comida de mis perros. Fuera de aquí, hace algo por tu vida maldito malnacido.

El golpe le hizo escupir lo que tenía en la boca y sin deseos de más golpes, se marchó corriendo. Tenía miedo, no sabía donde ir o qué hacer ahora, por lo que, solo pudo buscar un lugar resguardado para poder descansar.

Cada día se volvió peor que el anterior, como si no tener comida y un refugio fuera poco, las lluvias se establecieron sobre la zona, negándose a darle tregua. Empapado de pies a cabeza, caminaba frotando sus brazos para buscar algo de calor en la fricción. Sus pestañas pesaban al cargar con algunas gotas de agua, haciendo que su visión fuese dificultosa. "Un templo, en los templo siempre reciben gente" razonó mientras marchaba buscando el templo. La ciudad era enorme, no había sido fácil encontrar el bendito templo y cuando intentaba preguntar, la gente huía como si tuviera la plaga. Los vagabundos también parecían negarse a aceptarlo dentro de su grupo, ¿en serio? ¿de verdad todos le iban a dar la espalda? ¿Ya estas feliz Xuan? Reclamaba en su mente. Jamás lo hubiera esperado, quizás por lo mismo fue tan fácil para ellos. En su concentración de buscar el templo, un par de manos lo tomaron y cubrieron su rostro con un saco evitando que pudiera ver a sus atacantes. Arrastrado hasta quizás donde, sintió su cuerpo caer en el duro y frío suelo. No logró decir nada en su defensa, las patadas no se hicieron esperar, golpeando con una fuerza sorprendente su cuerpo. Jadeó y se quejó del dolor, incapaz de hacer algo. Uno de sus golpes dio de lleno en su hombro, escuchando el crujir chilló envolviendo su cuerpo tanto como podía. No duró demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, solo en esos par de minutos lograron dejarlo bastante malherido. Sentía dolor en todos lados, aunque agradecía que no hubieran tocado su rostro. Su hombro era la peor dolencia, incluso sentía la mano entumecida y casi no podía mover el brazo. Con su mano buena, deslizó el sacó y permaneció tendido en el suelo, permitiéndose descansar. 

...

Era vagabundo desde hacía ya seis semanas, todo un experto ya en el arte de vivir en la calle. Sus ropas arañadas y desteñidas estaban remendadas de forma torpe y llevaba una capa nueva sobre sus hombros, aunque igual en mal estado. Sus cabellos asquerosos por decir menos, si bien intentaba mantenerse limpio, no era fácil encontrar agua limpia como para hacerlo de forma constante, e incluso si tenía agua, no había nada con que lavarlo. Aun despertaba con gritos, tenía el mismo sueño de forma recurrente que siempre comenzaba de la misma forma: Huía, corría por un eterno bosque, mientras sabía que le perseguía. Su corazón latiendo rápido dentro de su pecho, podía escuchar al reverendo de las palabras vacías burlándose detrás suyo, diciendo que se este sería su fin, que luego de años esperando, por fin disfrutaría de comer de sus miedos. Continuó corriendo, casi tropezando mientras se quedaba sin aire. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, buscando estabilizar su respiración, luego el silencio. Se asomó a mirar por el árbol, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al voltearse, no encontraría al reverendo, encontraría esa cara tan familiar, pero con una mirada tan vacía y sombría que hacía a su cuerpo estremecer. Su temperatura bajaba y sus piernas y manos temblaban. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No dolería tanto si no fuese ese rostro, pensaba para sí mismo. Si pudiera ser otra persona, entonces podría odiarlo con derecho por haber aniquilado a su hermano, pero no... era la misma cara en la que más había confiado, a quien le había contado sus secretos, a quien había querido y anhelado. Se sentía desnudo frente a él, y traicionado. Usado. Ridiculizado. Solo una herramienta de venganza. Y a pesar de todo eso, no estaba satisfecho. ¿Qué esperaba de él? No podría regresar a quienes amó, entonces ¿la tortura sería la forma de calmar su corazón? Si era algo que debía soportar por los pecados de su hermano... entonces lo tomaría.

...

ㅡ Muchacho, si sigues trabajando tanto, te enfermaras. 

Sonrió por esas palabras, negando con la cabeza mientras terminaba de remendar una prenda. Cortó el hilo y así se acercó a donde estaba el otro hombre, quien tomaba un cuenco con una sopa incipiente y que era más agua que otra cosa. Se acomodó frente suyo, recibiendo el cuenco. 

ㅡAiya, Tío Xu, trabajar nunca es malo, me ayuda a mantener la mente ocupada. ㅡDecía este, bebiendo un trago de la sopa. 

Con el tiempo, había logrado aprender a no vomitar con ese "tipo" de comida, aprendiendo a estar agradecido incluso si fuese una miga de pan. Observó al hombre que ya pasaba los cincuenta años, un hombre con una cicatriz bastante notoria en su rostro. Más de una vez había escuchado su relato de como se la hizo, aunque cada vez la historia cambiaba, estaba casi seguro que solo estaba mintiendo. Y bueno, él por más que insistió en que había sido un Dios, nadie en aquel viejo templo le creyó. Por lo qué, después de unos meses, decidió dejar de insistir en ello. El viejo Xu le había enseñado muchas cosas útiles, como protegerse, como conseguir comida, a que lugares ir y a cuales no, entre otras cosas que lo mantenía salvado. Estaba por beber de nuevo su sopa cuando escuchó que desde la entrada, los otros vagabundos sonaban sorprendidos y comenzaban a llamarlo con su apodo. Se alzó de donde estaba, dejando el cuenco para así caminar hacia la entrada, sintiendo un leve dolor agudo en su cadera lastimada. 

ㅡ¿Pei? ㅡLlamó al verlo. 

ㅡ Qingxuan, me alegra verte de nuevo. ㅡDijo aquel hombre, vestido con su elegante traje de guerra, sin importarle el espectáculo que montaba en medio de tantos vagabundos. 

ㅡ Si vienes a pedirme que vaya contigo, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma ㅡ Adelantó antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo. 

ㅡ ¿Aun sigues con eso? Dejame ayudarte, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo. Wudu debe estarme maldiciendo ahora mismo por no hacer nada. ㅡ Refutó el Dios. 

ㅡ Ya he dicho que no, yo le explico luego a mi hermano, que yo lo vere antes que tú. ㅡRazonó, cruzándose de brazos. 

El otro parecía lamentar haber nombrado a Wudu en primera instancia. Lo observó suspirar y luego acercarse, entregándole una bolsita con monedas de oro. Las visitas siempre terminaban así, agradecía su preocupación, pero ya había entendido que su deber era sufrir, no que le hicieran la vida más cómoda. Solo aceptó el dinero para poder ayudar a su nueva familia del templo. Se despidió de Pei Ming, y así regresó con el viejo Xu, guardando las monedas dentro de su ropa. Ya había cometido demasiados errores al creer que el oro podrían ser como los méritos en el cielo. 

ㅡ Solo un loco como tú, rechaza una oferta de una mejor vida. ㅡComentó el viejo Xu. 

ㅡ Esta es la vida que merecía de un principio, Tío Xu, la locura era haber sido un Dios.


	10. Invierno

Frío, nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida. Sentía como se le colaba bajo la piel y se aferraba a su tristes huesos, haciendo que sus pobres articulaciones dañadas dolieran más de lo común. Las andrajosas telas que usaba de ropa no eran de ayuda, si tan solo le hubiera sabido que ese día todo se arruinaría, ¡habría escogido un conjunto de ropa más abrigadoras! Telas gruesas y no lo que ahora usaba, todo sucio con tierra, restos de comida y otros fluidos que prefería no mencionar. 

Lo poco que quedaba del fuego se consumió más rápido de lo que desearía. Frotaba sus manos buscando mantener un poco del calor, pero no funcionaba en absoluto. Su respiración se marcaba en el aire y el viento frío se paseaba moviendo las cuerdas y telas rasgadas que estaban tendidas sobre sus cabezas. El viejo Xu estaba a su lado, mucho más acostumbrado a la vida de mendigos. El hombre ya se había acomodado contra la viga y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Habían más personas a su alrededor, todos queriendo poder estar lo más cerca posible del fuego, cada uno de ellos con el mismo frío que él, tiritando y quejándose. Una mujer cargaba a una pequeña entre sus brazos, entregándole su calor corporal mientras ella soportaba el gélido desde la espalda. 

Se sentía impotente, antes habría tenido el poder para ayudar a estas pobres almas, si, quizás algunos de ellos no eran tan buenas personas, y si, tal vez algunos se dedicaban a robar y hacer cosas malas para conseguir algo que comer o vestir, ¡pero era por eso mismo! La vida no les había dado oportunidades y si tan solo él se hubiese dado cuenta, quizás podría haber obrado por estos y todos los vagabundos que necesitaran de su ayuda.

—¿Por qué nunca me rezaron? ¡Podría haberlos escuchado! —Soltó de la nada. 

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él y luego volvieron a su estado anterior, algunos se rieron y otros murmuraron de que ya estaba de nuevo loco. Frunció el ceño por ello, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Ahí vas de nuevo, parece que el frío congela tu cerebro. —Comentó uno de ellos mientras se tocaba su propia cabeza con un dedo para enfatizar. 

—¡Pero si era un Dios! ¡Uno muy bueno! ¡Uno increíble! —Insistió. 

—Y yo era un emperador. —Se burló uno de los hombres, causando la risa de sus compañeros. 

—¡Con lo feo que estas, lo dudo! —Agregó otro, entre risas.

Sus palabras ayudaran a levantar el animo de una gran parte, no tenía esa intención, pero si con eso había logrado que se sintieran menos miserables, entonces podía sentirse más tranquilo.

Los inviernos era la peor época del año, no había trabajo alguno que hacer, el frío provocaba que muchos cayeran enfermos, si es que no todos y la comida escaseaba aun más de lo que ya escaseaba. Día a día se las arreglaban para buscar algo que comer, como un buen líder que era, lograba organizar por grupo, en donde los más fuertes irían por leña al bosque, otros irían a buscar alimentos y otros se encargarían de cuidar a los enfermos. Desde su llegada, todo funcionaba como una enorme familia, no importaba quien fuiste en tu pasado, o tu edad, ahora eras una persona valiosa. 

—Iré al templo a ver si nos pueden dar algunas hierbas. —Comentó mientras miraba a la mujer que cuidaba de los enfermos, y de su pequeña. 

Miró al viejo Xu recostado en la esterilla, tenía la cara pálida y enrojecidas la nariz y bajo los ojos. Sin decir más, salió del arruinado templo que ya no tenía nada de templo, no había un altar, ni nada que permitiera reconocer a que dios se había venerado, como si fuese un simple almacén. Rodeó su pecho con sus brazos mientras caminaba, con sus tristes botas hundiéndose en cada pisada sobre la nieve al avanzar. Su cabello sucio y desaliñado se mecía detrás suyo. Ya no había nieve cayendo, pero un manto blanco lo cubría todo. Era difícil incluso para los comerciantes mantener sus tiendas abiertas cuando el viento era tan fuerte. Si fuese él, podría calmar estas alocadas brisas, pero ya no podía, ni una gota de energía fluía por su cuerpo, era un simple y congelado mortal. Le tomó bastante tiempo lograr llegar al templo que funcionaba en aquel sector de la ciudad. Su cadera probablemente no hubiese durado mucho tiempo más. Ingresó con un escalofrío, mirando la estatua de la maestra de la lluvia, tan hermosa y benevolente. A sus pies habían muchas ofrendas e inciensos quemándose. 

—¿Necesitas algo? 

Miró al costado, encontrando a uno de los monjes a cargo. Con una leve sonrisa, se acercó un poco más. 

—Amitabha, este pobre mendigo viene a pedir al estimado monje algunas hierbas para los enfermos. —Decía mientras juntaba sus propias manos en una forma de saludo respetuoso. 

—Ah si, tenemos algo que puede ser útil. —Respondió con gentileza aquel hombre que tenía cuentas alrededor de su cuello. —Ven por aquí Feng.

El monje Tao o el burro calvo como le decían sus compañeros, era un hombre increíblemente amable, lo había conocido poco después de haber llegado a la ciudad imperial, y desde un inicio logró percibir su aura de paz y armonía. Incluso siendo un mendigo, él los había ayudado muchas veces en los momentos más difíciles respecto a la comida, o enfermedades. Lo siguió ya acostumbrado a pasearse por los pasillos, era muy bien recibido, quizás existía una conexión por sus personalidades, pero era agradable estar a su lado, era bueno escuchando y dando consejos. Un monje de lo más adecuado y correcto para un templo de la señora de la lluvia. Se detuvieron frente a un par de puertas de madera, algunos otros monjes pasan caminando, pero los ignoraban. Ingresó logrando ver la diversidad de frascos con líquidos y hierbas. El monje Tao seleccionó algunas hierbas y flores pequeñas, empacándolas en un trozo de tela. Le sonrió complacido, tomando el regalo. 

—Gracias, sin duda usted debería ascender como un santo, Monje Tao. —Le dijo, con aquel tono risueño.

—No no, solo cumplo con mi deber ayudando a los más necesitados. —Respondió el hombre, restándole importancia a sus buenas acciones. — La señora Lixue, si su hija tiene más complicaciones sería bueno que la trajera, al menos estará más cómoda aquí para sanar. 

—Le diré su amable oferta, Tao Daozhang. 

Fue despedido por el otro en las puertas del templo, ahora se sentía con un mejor ánimo, incluso si el dolor en su cadera se elevaba, al menos podía llevar la medicina para sus compañeros. Le tomó el doble del tiempo volver al templo, la nieve caía con mayor intensidad y su pierna mala no era de gran ayuda. Cuando logró entrar en el viejo almacén se acercó hasta el lugar donde mantenían a los enfermos. Le dejó a Lixue las hierbas, acomodándose poco después cerca del fuego. Ahora había más leña para mantenerlo, y algo de comida había llegado, aunque no bastaría para saciar el hambre de nadie. Tiritando, frotó sus manos buscando calentar sus dedos. Se volteó al escuchar el llamado de la pequeña hacia su madre, Lixue estaba a su lado preparando las infusiones, estaba por dejarlo cuando la detuvo. 

—Yo iré. —Dijo con una sonrisa, pasando junto a las telas tendidas que servían de divisiones. Caminó hasta las esterillas donde estaban los enfermos. Habían cinco personas, el tío Xu, otros tres hombres y la pequeña. —XiaoXing, ¿te sientes mal? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, haciendo algunas muecas ante el dolor de su cadera. 

—Feng-Gege... ¿Mi mami-? —Sin poder terminar su oración, tosió un par de veces. 

—Está preparando la medicina, ya viene. ¿Te duele algo? 

—Tengo calor, me pica la garganta... No me gusta.

—Lo sé, te entiendo. Cuando era pequeño, también me enfermaba en los inviernos. Ven, te haré lo que mi hermano me hacía. —Se acomodó junto a la cabeza de ella, dejando que recargara su nuca sobre sus muslos. Acercó una de sus manos, acariciando con su pulgar entre sus cejas. — Siempre que me hacía esto, luego me sentía mejor. 

—¿Feng-Gege, dónde está tu hermano? —Preguntó ella curiosa. 

Ya sabía que era curiosa, y siempre hacía de todo tipo de preguntas, pero esta.... Con una risilla nerviosa, rascó su propia mejilla. 

—Bueno.... en un lugar muy lejano, un lugar donde todos iremos algún día. —Dijo en un intento de no nombrar la muerte.

—¿Se murió entonces? Mi mami dice que cuando morimos, vamos todos a un mismo lugar a reunirnos. Mi papá está ahí esperando por nosotras. 

No esperaba eso, estaba sorprendido por lo fuerte que era la pequeña respecto al tema. Probablemente él a su edad, no sabría, en ese entonces su hermano lo protegía de todo. Acabó por asentir, ya sin opciones. 

—Feng-Gege, y si tú eras un Dios, ¿él también era un Dios? 

—¡Por supuesto! Te digo que este era nuestro templo. —Apuntó al lugar donde estuvo el altar. —Ahí estuvieron nuestras estatuas. Este lugar debió resplandecer antes. 

—Y si era un Dios... ¿cómo pudo morir? —Cuestionó la pequeña. 

La miró sin saber como responder, la pregunta despertó imágenes que siempre escondía en lo más profundo de su mente. Ya estaba comenzando a entrar en una crisis cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Logrando salir de sus malas pensamiento, miró a Lixue, quien miraba a su hija. 

—XiaoXing, hay cosas que no puedes preguntar. Es de mala educación preguntar como murió alguien, incluso si ese fue un supuesto Dios. 

—Oh, perdón Feng-gege. —Se disculpó ella. 

Negando suavemente, sonrió evadiendo el tema. Ahora que la madre había regresado, se levantó en silencio, alejándose del lugar. Hace no mucho que había sucedido todo, aun estaba fresco en su memoria los sucesos de aquel día. Por más que quisiera olvidar, no podía. Su pecho se apretaba, haciendo que fuese difícil respirar. Entre tambaleos, llegó a la entrada, siendo recibido por el frío de la nieve. Avanzó sin un destino fijo, obligándose a levantar sus piernas en cada paso que daba, perdiéndose hacia los exteriores de la ciudad. Con la poca ropa que llevaba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus dientes a castañear y sus pestañas acumulaban los copos caídos. Lo único tibio eran sus lágrimas que emergían de sus párpados, pero que rápidamente se enfriaban en su recorrido. Pasó el tiempo de un incienso, cuando finalmente, agotado, se dejó caer hacia un costado, permitiendo que el gélido lo abrazara. A un lado de la carretera que conducía a la ciudad, permaneció tendido esperando que quizás, con un golpe de suerte, el frío era lo suficientemente helado como para matarlo. 

Ya no estaba decidido a morir como antes, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz con tener que vivir, cualquier opción sería igual de mala. Al menos aún no encontraba el sentido a todo, ¿El castigo impuesto por Xuan duraría hasta que él muriera de forma natural o vendría a por él para terminar luego? Lo que sentía no era odio, o furia, era soledad. Una sensación que se había alojado entre medio de sus costillas, generando un vacío insoportable. Había perdido todo lo importante en su vida, su hermano y Ming Yi. ¿Así se habría sentido Aguas negras que hunde embarcaciones cuando su familia fue asesinada? Un vacío eterno y que parece no llenarse con nada más. En ese caso, entonces merecía sentirse solo. 

Sus labios habían agarrado un tono azulado, y su cuerpo estaba entrando en las etapas de la hipotermia cuando sintió un par de brazos levantarlo. Entreabrió sus ojos, logrando apenas ver una figura oscura. Volvió a cerrarlos, negándose a saber lo que sucedía. Fue llevado de vuelta y luego tirado junto al fuego. Escuchó las voces molestas de sus compañeros, pero cuando se volteó a ver, ya no había nadie. Una vieja y fétida manta rodeó sus hombros, y una taza con agua caliente se asentó en sus manos rojas. 

—¡No sabíamos a donde habías ido! Estuviste afuera por horas. —Dijo Lixue. 

—¿Y ese quien era? Solo te vino a dejar y se fue. Incluso si lo hice de amable, ¿¡como se le ocurre lanzarte?! —Soltó uno de los otros mendigos. 

Permaneció en silencio, bebiendo el agua sabiendo perfectamente quien había evitado su muerte. Podía escuchar su voz de forma clara en su cabeza. "No dejaré que mueras".


	11. Primavera

Fue un invierno difícil, él también cayó bajo un resfrío y permaneció con los cuidados de Lixue. De todos los enfermos, solo habían tenido una pérdida, lo cual era bueno tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que vivían. Enterraron el cuerpo y le hicieron una breve ceremonia entre ellos para quemarle papel para que pudiera tener algo con qué iniciar en el otro mundo. El tío Xu le había dicho que era una tradición hacer eso por los muertos, incluso si eran mendigos que no tenían parentesco alguno con ellos.

La nieve se derritió y el sol comenzó a calentar más, la primavera llegó como un salvavida para ellos, pues eran tiempos para el inicio de nuevos trabajos y nuevos turistas o comerciantes en las calles. Para alguien como él, no fue fácil buscar un trabajo en el que fuese bueno, inició intentando pedir limosnas, pero no daba la suficiente lastima debido a su joven apariencia. Tampoco fue bueno realizando trucos de magia porque no era un buen mentiroso y las acrobacias con solo una pierna y una mano no eran las mejores. Sin opciones de mendigo normal, decidió buscar en sus propios talentos. ¿Qué cosas era bueno haciendo? Sabía... sabía de moda, pero ¿Quién consultaría a un mendigo por moda? Tenía una bonita caligrafía, pero no tenía los materiales para exponerla. Era un excelente animador de fiestas, pero ¿en donde podrían necesitarlo a él en su actual posición? Podía vender sus chismes sobre los Dioses, pero lo que menos quería ahora era enemigos de arriba pateando su trasero. Suspiró agotado mentalmente, esto de pensar en que podía ser útil le estaba achicharrando la cabeza. No había nada que vender, ni nada que ofrecer realmente. 

━Mi hermano ya se le habría ocurrido algo. ━Se quejó en voz alta. ━Gege, sé que estas ocupado en el infierno, pero necesito que me ilumines. ¡Y no mates a nadie en el proceso, gracias! 

Y con esa plegaria, comenzó a caminar por el lugar buscando algo que hacer. Todo sería más fácil si no fuese él, su periodo de sufrimiento y necesidad de acabar con su vida ya había acabado. Estar sentado sufriendo no era su estilo, necesitaba estar ocupando haciendo algo, necesitaba gente con la que hablar, reinventarse. He Xuan no le había dicho que no podía hacerlo, solo le dijo que no podía morir ¿verdad? Pasó por afuera un puesto de comida, no sabía para nada cocinar, así que no era una opción. Continuó caminando hasta pasar por un restaurante, en donde encontró a una mujer ataviada de ropas extravagantes. Entre sus manos llevaba una citara, por lo que podía deducir que era la encargada de animar el lugar. Suspiró ante el recuerdo de sus paseos por lugares así con esa persona. Continuó adelante, regresando al punto de partida, donde logró encontrar a la Señora Lixie y la pequeña caminando tomadas de la mano. 

━ ¿Van a pasear? ━Preguntó curioso, acercándose a ellas. 

━Iremos a tomar el baño ahora que el frío ya se ha marchado. ━Respondió ella, con la menor muy emocionada. 

━¿Puedo ir? ¡También quisiera poder quitarme algo de tierra! 

Y con su petición aceptada, se encaminaron los tres hacia el bosque que se encontraba saliendo de la ciudad. Fue un largo trayecto, uno que lo dejó con una dolencia constante en la cadera, mas no se quejó en ningún momento, intentando siempre de mantener el paso mientras iba conversando con las damas. Hablaban del hermoso día, de las flores, de las fiestas que se venían y así llegaron hasta el glorioso río que bajaba desde las lejanas montañas. Se separaron por obvias razones, él caminó unos metros río abajo para darles privacidad, y él también tener la propia. No había nadie más, quizás una que otra ave. Se quitó sus harapos hasta quedar del todo desnudo. Hacía mucho que no miraba su cuerpo sin ropa, y ahora lamentaba hacerlo. Tenía las costillas sobresalientes, siempre había sido de contextura fina, pero esto era demasiado fino. Se metió en el agua, aunque no fue fácil, ¡Estaba realmente muy helada! Con el dolor de su alma, se coló dentro, hasta donde el agua le llegaba al ombligo. Refregó su manos, escuchando unos pasos acercándose. Se volteó encontrando a la pequeña Xiao, quien vestía solo una túnica interior. 

━ ¡Mamá dijo que te diera esto! ━Dijo mientras le extendía un trozo de jabón. Sorprendido y muy agradecido, lo tomó y despidió a la pequeña, la cual volvió corriendo donde su madre. 

Se volteó mirando el pedazo de jabón en su mano, era de un color verdoso y con un olor intenso a hierbas medicinales. No sabía de donde lo había conseguido, pero era todo un placer poder contar con algo tan básico como un trocito de jabón. Feliz, como si hubiese recibido un lote de oro, comenzó a restregar el jabón sobre su piel que tenía manchones cafés por la suciedad que se había acumulado. Bañarse y estar limpio era todo un privilegio, aun más para él, hacer una caminata como aquella de forma constante acabaría con su pobre cadera. Si lo pensaba bien, habían sido al menos dos horas de andar. Le tomó bastante tiempo sentirse limpio, solo su cabello no logró salvarse, antes su hermano le habría aplicado alguna loción que dejaría sus hebras como la seda, pero ahora parecía una maraña enojada, con quizás alguna rata haciendo un nido dentro. Por más que intentó pasar sus dedos y quitar las ramitas, no dio mucho resultado. Con un suspiro miró hacia el agua, encontrando que no muy lejos habían algunos peces nadando. La idea fugaz de comer pez para la cena lo atravesó y con ello se lanzó al ataque. Mala era su suerte que, al momento de avanzar, su pie piso una piedra suelta, provocando que cayera dentro del agua. Agua. Mar. Dolor y Miedo. En su consternación, tragó el agua en vez de aire, como si el susto lo paralizara, no logró subir hacia el exterior, ya que solo podía aletear en respuesta. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, envueltos en un pánico mucho más profundo que un mero ahogo. Una mano se encajó en su brazo y de un jalón lo tiró hacia arriba. Tosió de forma brusca mientras expulsaba el agua de sus pulmones, saliendo incluso por su nariz, causando un picor horrible. 

━¿Estas bien? 

Escuchó y al alzar la pregunta, encontró a un hombre de mediana edad que lo sostenía del brazo. Asintió sin palabras mientras se dejaba guiar fuera del río. Tenía la piel fría y temblaba, aunque ya no sabría decir si era por el gélido o por el miedo. Rápidamente encajó su triste pantalón (que alguna vez fue blanco), para ocultar así sus vergüenzas. Tomó la camisa mientras miraba al hombre a su lado, no muy lejos de él, en un camino, había una carreta tirada por un viejo burro. 

━ Gracias, muchas gracias. ━Dijo finalmente, acabando de ponerse sus prendas. 

━ No es nada, solo iba de paso y logré ver que algo saltaba en el agua. Primero creí que podría ser un pez enorme. ━Respondió con una breve risa. 

Le acompañó en su risa, pero realmente era mera actuación. No muy lejos se acercó LiXue con la menor. Al verlos se sorprendió, acercándose hasta tocar su mejilla. Al parecer se notaba el pánico que había sufrido. 

━Feng, estas muy pálido, ¿Qué pasó?

━Bueno...

━Quiso nadar en el río amarillo, no se preocupe, su marido está a salvo. ━Comentó el hombre. 

━ No, nosotros no... ━Comenzó a decir Shi con una risilla leve nerviosa. 

━Es mi hermano menor. ━Interrumpió la mujer. ━ Gracias por salvarlo. Estamos en deuda. 

━No es nada, no es nada. De todas formas no sabía que era una persona. ¿Van a la ciudad? Puedo dejarlos ahí si quieren. 

━Que los dioses lo bendigan, gracias. Si. 

Ya no sabía si considerarse con mala o buena suerte, pero de todas formas se subieron al carro junto al hombre. Cargaba cajas con frutas y otros alimentos. Charlaron todo el camino, lo cual le servició para olvidar el episodio anterior. El hombre les contó que se llamaba Yang y que era un comerciante en la ciudad. Que estaba casado y tenía cuatro hijos. 

━Es una lastima que sea un vagabundo, ¡Te habría dado una de mis hijas con lo bien parecido que eres! ━Comentó Yang entre risas. ━ ¡Hasta te pareces a ese Dios del templo! 

━ ¡Por que si soy él! ━Le respondió causando una risa a carcajadas en el otro. 

━¡Vaya! ¿Tan desesperado estas por una esposa que dices esas mentiras? ━Cuestionó el otro. ━Si quieres casarte con una de mis pequeñas, entonces debes encontrar un buen trabajo. 

Si, ya no esperaba otra reacción de la gente cuando les decía que él había sido un Dios. Ya le había quedado claro de que nadie le creería, por mucho que le mostrara el parecido. Con un suspiro, volvió a mirar el camino, dejando que LiXue siguiera la conversación con él. En la mitad del tiempo, lograron llegar hasta la ciudad. Se bajaron cercaron al templo/almacén, donde se despidieron del amable hombre, el cual no pidió nada a cambio más que una conversación. Se giró al sentir la mano de LiXue tocando su hombro, ella le miró con los ojos cargados en preocupación. Ella sabía, al igual que el tío Xue, de su historia. 

━¿Te sientes bien? ━Preguntó con un tono maternal. 

La miró un momento y luego asintió agradecido de su preocupación. La pequeña abrazó sus piernas, lo cual le hizo sonreír aun más. Acarició su cabeza y de aquella forma volvieron a entrar en el templo. Se acomodó en su lugar, nada había cambiado, las mismas caras seguían en los mismos lugares. Algunos resignados, otros hambre o sueño. 

━Por cierto, ¿De donde has sacado el jabón? ━Preguntó y luego recordó que el que le dio debió haber sido llevado por la corriente. ━ ¡Perdí el que me diste cuando caí! Lo siento.

━Esta bien, ya lo hago. ━Respondió ella mientras peinaba con sus dedos el cabello de su hija. 

━¿En serio? ¡Enseñame! ━Pidió juntando sus manos. Y luego la idea brilló. ━ ¡Podemos venderlos! Es realmente muy bueno, aun siento el aroma y tengo la piel suave. ¡Serás famosa! 

━Claro que no, es solo jabón. ━Dijo LiXue, alzando una ceja en incredulidad. 

━¡Créeme! Yo sé de jabones y este es el mejor que he probado en mis cuatrocientos años de vida. ━Estaba exagerando, pero si estaba dentro de los mejores. 

━ ¡Feng-Gege es un anciano! ━Anunció la menor sorprendida por el descubrimiento.

No fue fácil convencer a LiXue el iniciar la "empresa" de ventas de jabón, pero de verdad era una genial idea. Los recursos a usar eran naturales y solo requerían de algunos elementos más para generar el producto, lo cual no era mucho y podían acceder a este con algunas limosnas. Le tomó unos días aprender a hacer el jabón tan bien como lo hacía LiXue, incluso la pequeña Xiao comenzó a ayudar en el negoció. Ahora que tenían los jabones, había que venderlos. ¿Cómo podrían con las prendas que vestían? La idea se le ocurrió una madrugada, tomó cinco jabones y fue a buscar a Yang hasta los comercios. Le propuso el intercambio de los jabones por algunas prendas de vestir que ellos ya no usaran, pero que se vieran decentes. No fue difícil convencer al hombre, y al día siguiente le entregó las prendas. No solo para él, también había ropa para LiXue y para la pequeña Xiao. Vestidos como simples vendedores, usaron un trozo de tela y algunos troncos, para ponerse con un puesto en la entrada a la ciudad. No fue fácil venderlos, y el primer día solo lograron vender dos a cinco piezas de cobre. 

━Esto está mal, debemos llamar la atención del público. ━Comentó mientras regresaban al templo. 

━Te dije que no se venderían. ━Le recordó la mujer. 

━¡Con esa actitud claro que no! Hay que mostrarles que es un jabón especial, tienen que quererlos porque son productos limitados. 

Caminaron dentro del templo, directo a los mismos lugares de siempre, donde Xiao corrió a abrazar a su madre. Sonrió por aquello, sentándose junto al hombre que estaba ahí. 

━¿Cómo les fue? ━Preguntó el viejo tío Xu, quien había quedado a cargo de cuidar a la pequeña luego de que se cansara de estar con ellos en el puesto. 

━Horrible. ━Le respondió Lixue. 

━¡Al contrario! Vendimos dos, y mañana venderemos diez. Solo hay que pensar. Las bellas damas siempre quieren oler bien, ese es nuestro público. ¿Y si decimos que un producto que usan los emperadores? 

━¿Y porque lo venderían un par de vagabundos? ━Cuestionó LiXue cruzándose de brazos. 

━¡Comerciantes! ━Corrigió Qingxuan. ━Somos comerciantes de tierras lejanas que vienen a vender sus productos. 

...

El segundo día comenzó como el primero. No hubo mucha gente interesada, quizás era la presentación del jabón... solo parecían una barra sólida verde, pero no tenían moldes más bonitos. LiXue lo intentó, pero su tono de voz era demasiado dura para vender. La detuvo, obligado a usar su "arma secreta". Se puso delante del puesto y esperó, al ver a una mujer, se le acercó. 

━Encantadora dama, ━llamó usando todo su poder seductor. Nunca le había fallado. ━ ¿No le interesaría tener el aroma de las flores en su piel? A los hombres nos encanta. No dude en comprar nuestros jabones. 

━¡Jaja! ¡Mejor si mantengo a esas bestias lejos de mi! ━Se burló de ella para seguir adelante. 

Escuchó la risa de LiXue detrás suyo,al parecer, no iba a ser tan fácil.


End file.
